


Mistakes Were Made

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dadddy!Seth, F/M, Gen, Grumpy!Seth, Honestly it wasn't my idea, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Princess!Reader, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: What happens when what you thought you wanted becomes a series of mistakes?Or, jumping into a relationship means miscommunication





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction in 15 years. But I saw this post on Tumblr and my brain exploded:  
> https://theshieldupdates.tumblr.com/post/163755960980
> 
> The match in this story is pure fiction, I made it up. I'm sure some variation of it has happened somewhere though.
> 
> Be kind, my skills are a little rusty.

You were in trouble, and you knew it. 

Dean and Roman had their eyes locked on yours and the looks they were giving you were not good ones. Disappointment lingered in the air and seeped into your skin. Seth was holding onto the ropes in the corner, breathing through his nose and out through his mouth as he tried to right himself, the product of your mistake.

The match against The Wyatt Family had been nearly flawless. Seth and Roman were on fire, keeping Erick Rowan and Luke Harper well away from Bray Wyatt, while systematically tagging out, keeping Dean as an Ace in the Hole until the last minute, using his chaotic energy to seal the deal.

That was, until Seth went up on the ropes. Bray Wyatt made his way down the apron to interfere, his intention clear, and thinking to help, you hopped in front of him, hitting the ropes, causing Seth to fall and rack himself, allowing Erick Rowan to roll him up. Roman and Dean were fighting with Luke Harper on the outside, and only looked up as they heard the “One, two, three!” from the referee. 

The bell rung and you thought Dean was going to blow a gasket. The Wyatt Family quickly retreated up the ramp celebrating all the way. Roman, Dean and Seth gathered in the corner, as you moved to the center of the ring, your eyes not leaving Dean’s back. Their body posture made it clear: You are not invited to this meeting. They spoke quietly amongst themselves, the crowd going crazy around them. Occasionally, Seth would glace your direction.

Three months ago, when Mark Carrano approached you and said that Creative was putting you with The Shield, you initially thought it was the stupidest idea you had ever heard. But your in-ring career had stalled after your knee injury, and while it rehabbed, you needed to stay relevant. What better way to do that then to join the hottest Faction in WWE at the time?

To say Dean, Roman, and Seth were not thrilled with the decision was putting it lightly. Rumor had it, they fought with Vince for a solid week on the decision, saying that adding another member, male or female, would alter the course of the group. It made you feel a little better that they weren’t pissed because you were a woman, they just didn’t want an outsider in their faction. You could live with that, you decided, and you could make them eat their words. The four of you traveled together, ate together, and worked out together. It was Roman’s idea to keep you close, insisting that you wouldn’t learn how to be a part of The Shield without actually being around The Shield.

So watching the three men across the ring, as they discussed how to deal with your snafu, a ball formed in the pit of your stomach. Dean especially was not known for his forgiveness. Roman was a little easier to deal with. Seth, well Seth pretty much stayed in his lane and the two of you orbited around Dean and Roman while having a limited amount to do with each other. Until tonight, when Seth’s family jewels were smashed and it was your fault. Dean turned around, and simultaneously, both he and Roman gestured for you to approach. It couldn’t have been more than a minute since the roll up and the count, but to you, it felt like an eternity. 

Cautiously you approached the men, your ring boots sliding across the mat, and your hands slightly shaking. You put them behind your back, and tilted your chin up. You would take whatever they could throw at you.

Dean was the first to speak, as you expected.

“Do you want to explain?” His gravelly voice was deeper than normal. He really was trying to check his anger with you.

You saw Seth lean down to talk to the referee, but you kept your eyes on Dean. “I’m sorry. I was trying to stop Bray from getting to Seth.”

Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning on the ropes. “You cost us the match. We had them in the palm of our hands!”

It was rare that Roman raised his voice at you. He was usually soft spoken, a kind of mentor. “I know,” you breathed. You chanced a look at Seth, who still hadn’t let go of the top rope. “Are you ok?”

“Stupid question,” he all but growled. You flinched, but kept your chin up. “The ref says we need to move. We’ve stayed out here too long.”

The other two men nodded, and made to get out of the ring. You watched Seth gingerly walk the apron to the steps near the ramp. You froze, still standing in the corner. Hesitation roiled in your stomach as you tried to figure out if you were to walk with them back to gorilla or wait until they had left.

The three men met at the bottom of the ramp, and it was Seth who looked back at you and gestured with his hand for you to join them. You tried not to let your smile erupt, but you must have failed because Seth just rolled his eyes. As you made your way to them, Roman threw his arm around your neck and hauled you in for a one-armed hug. Dean reached over and ruffled your hair, causing you to breathe a sigh of relief. They were frustrated, and disappointed, but not mad. This could be fixed.

Looking to your right, you caught Seth’s eyes. He offered you no sign of comradery, even though you chanced a small smile at him. As he limped past you, he muttered, “This isn’t over.”  
The ball in your stomach dropped, and you almost stopped dead in your tracks, but Roman was hauling you along with him. What did that mean? Why did his words sound so final?  
You looked up at Roman and over at Dean, but neither man showed any indication that they had heard Seth’s words. And as the four of you made it to the back, and split up, the guys heading to the men’s locker room, and you to the women’s, Seth’s words bounced around your head with echoing finality. 

“This isn’t over.”


	2. Well and Truly Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings and realizations...alongside breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter got a reasonable response, and really, The Shield boys haven't quite left me alone yet, and they continue to whisper in my ear.

Turns out, The Shield’s version of punishment was turning you into their personal butler. You eyed the plate Dean had thrust in front of your face at the breakfast table the next morning, trying to hold back the sneer that threatened to sneak out.

“I want a spinach and ham omelette,” he said, snatching a piece of bacon off Seth’s place with his other hand. 

Seth slapped his hand away, then gestured to his coffee cup. “More coffee.”

Well that was succinct. Figuring you would already be up, you looked at Roman, who was seated beside you. “Need anything?” you ask.

He just shook his head, his eyes never leaving the folded-up newspaper in his left hand. “I have plenty.” He wasn’t kidding. The table in the hotel buffet area was littered with cups, plates, napkins, and crumbs. Holding back your sigh, you stood, taking the plate and coffee cup to the bin for dirty dishes before making your way to the omelette station.

Raw was in Dallas that night, and looking around the buffet area, you saw quite a few of the Superstars grabbing a bite to eat before starting their days.

“Do you want me to tell you if you get spinach in your teeth later?” a deep voice boomed from behind you. Looking back, you see Big Show, his smile wide and his form dwarfing yours. 

You smiled at him. “It’s for Dean.”  
Big Show frowned a bit, looking over his shoulder at the three men sitting at your table. “I don’t remember seeing Dean on the injury list. Is he unable to walk?”

The chef handed you Dean’s egg concoction and you turned to face The Big Show. “Uh no.” You shifted a bit, warring with yourself. You weren’t a liar, but sometimes you tended to spill too much information. Seth was constantly on you about keeping information to yourself. Just because someone asks, doesn’t mean they need to know. You bit your lip and kept your eyes averted. “He had something to discuss with the boys, so I offered. I needed coffee away.” God, even to your own ears, the lie was plain.

But Show didn’t call you out. “Huh,” was his only reply. “Well, don’t let them run roughshod over you. You could teach them a little humility.” And without another word, he walked off.

You only watched him for a minute before heading to get Seth’s coffee. And now yours too, even though you never touched the stuff. But you lied, and now you needed to save face. Balancing the two cups by their handles in one hand and Dean’s plate by the other, you made you way back to your seat next to Roman. 

As you sat, you handed Dean his omelette and put Seth’s coffee near his hand. Dean had a suspicious smile on his face when he met your gaze, and you narrowed your eyes at him.  
“Hey Seth, how’s your nuts?” Dean chucked, leaning towards the table.

Seth’s fork clattered to his plate and he glared at Dean. “Are you fucking serious man? What is wrong with you?”

You were sure that your face turned 16 shades of red. Adverting your eyes from Dean’s grin, you saw Roman put his paper down, the first time all morning. “Knock it off, Dean. You’re stirring the pot and we have too much to do today for that garbage.”

He wasn’t lying. At noon, The Shield had a meet and greet at the Children’s Medical Center, and then an afternoon fundraiser for the cancer ward. It was a busy, emotionally taxing day, all before the show even started.

Still chuckling, Dean began shoveling eggs in his mouth. “Hey, I’m worried about my buddy’s health.”

Seth snorted, and rolled his eyes. You wanted to sink further into your seat, but you kept your back ramrod straight. You needed to stop feeling like an outsider and find a way into their ranks, be more at ease around them. Playing with the sugar packets that you just dumped into your coffee, you decided to take a risk. “Worry about your own nuts, Dean. Rumor has it a few of the ladies in the back are after them.”

Dean slammed his hand on the table and tilted his head back, laughing so hard a tear rolled down his cheek. Honestly, it wasn’t that great of a jab. Sure, when you were relaxed you could make a great joke or two, but Dean’s reaction was overkill. 

“Love ‘em and leave ‘em, I say,” Dean chuckled, reaching in front of you to grab the salt shaker. “My nuts are safe in Roman’s pocket.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “If I have to pull you out of another hotel room at 3am I’m going to toss you down the stairs.”

As Roman and Dean bickered, Seth stood, wiping his mouth one more time with his napkin before throwing it onto the table. “I’ll meet you guys in the lobby at 11.” He didn’t wait for a response, and Dean just waved him off, launching into a story about getting kicked out of a hotel room in only his underwear.

You watched Seth walk off towards the elevators. He seemed moodier than usual, which was saying something. He was always very broody and temperamental, and you were not on the list of his favorite people. But lately, his attitude was even worse, even towards the other guys.

Breakfast was winding down and you needed to hit the gym before heading to the hospital. Your knee had been aching and probably needed a good stretch. “I’m out,” you announced.  
Dean reached his hand out for you to bump. “See you at 11.”

Roman just nodded at you and the three of you fist bumped over the pile of plates on the table before you walked off. After a quick change of clothes in your room, you headed to the 5th floor to the small gym the hotel provided. It wasn’t ideal, but your time was limited, and you just needed to stretch your knee.

Opening the door, you first heard Transit blaring through a small set of speakers, and then saw Seth, running a towel across his sweaty face. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he demanded.  
His chest was heaving and slick with sweat, and you were momentarily mesmerized.

Watching a bead of perspiration trickle down his chest, you knew, at that moment, you were well and truly screwed.


	3. A Slight Shift in the Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is...nice? Well, as nice as he's capable of being. And The Shield gets some new none of you were ready for

You don’t know when it started, when you realized Seth was attractive. Oh, that wasn’t true. Seth was always an attractive man, but you aren’t sure when you noticed. Or why it suddenly mattered. But seeing him sweaty and shirtless, away from Dean and Roman, away from the ring, your body was on fire. Seeing the guys shirtless was an occupational hazard, and it never fazed you before. Normally you chose to go with Roman to the gym, because he was quiet and focused. Seth usually did CrossFit, and that was not something you enjoyed doing. Dean could eat a donut and lose weight. You hated him.

Seth’s energy was different in the little space you now both occupied. He appeared vulnerable and off his guard, or at least not quite as angry as he had been in the last few months. Images of you wrapped around him flickered in your head, you on your knees, him on his knees, Seth behind you, then you under him. All kinds of positions…

“Are you done staring at me like I’m a piece of meat? What is wrong with you?”

His voice snapped you out of your lewd daydream. He was definitely angry now. “Uh sorry, I didn’t expect to see you here. It threw me off.” Adverting your gaze, you moved to the only space on the floor that was big enough to stretch in. As you sat, you noticed Seth still hadn’t moved, and you pretended to ignore him. You grabbed your phone and set your earphones in place. Choosing your playlist, you set about stretching first your left leg, then your right, slowly getting your muscles to loosen up. Seth finally moved to the free weights, facing the mirror and away from you. He began his reps, working his biceps one after the other, breathing deeply. Your stretches finished, you stood to do some squats. Remembering to keep your back straight and your knees only bent to a 90-degree angle, you began.  
Time passed, and your focus was absolute. After doing squats you moved to do leg curls, and from there, back to stretching. The music in your ears drowned the world out, and apparently also the sound of Seth leaving the gym. You weren’t sure how long he had been gone by the time you realized he was no longer there. 

Your alarm blared in your ears, and you looked down to see it was 10am. You had just enough time to grab a quick shower before meeting the guys in the lobby. Snagging a towel, you ran it over your face and popped your ear buds out of your ears as you left the gym and headed back to your room.  
As you boarded the elevator, your phone chimed. Taking a glance at it, you saw the text was from Seth.

_Next time you want to work on your knee let me know. I’ve got some experience in that department ___

__

__You stood staring at your phone in complete shock. You couldn’t remember ever getting a text from Seth, and most certainly not a phone call. And his text sounded….nice? Accommodating? That thought made you wince. Seth being accommodating was a lot like pity sex. Be nice to the new girl. She can’t handle it, your inner conscience sneered. You needed to respond to the text, but your brain switched from racing thoughts to compete blankness. The doors opened to your floor and you got off, deciding to think about what text to send Seth back while you were in the shower. At that moment, it would have been nice to have a friend in the WWE. Someone to talk it through with, someone who could give some semblance of advice._ _

__~~~~~~~_ _

__Thanks, I appreciate that. Hard to follow physical therapy advice on the road._ _

__In the bathroom, your phone in your hand, hair dripping wet and a white towel wrapped around your body, you stared at the screen. It would have been better for your sanity to just put it away and continue getting ready for the meet and greet, but you continued to stand there. Staring._ _

__Growing disgusted with yourself, you made your way to the bedroom and tossed the phone on the bed. You put your black lace underwear and matching bra on, then a pair of black skinny jeans and a black sleeveless Shield shirt. You gathered the extra fabric at your waist and knotted it to the side. You kept it tasteful, you were going to see children after all._ _

__Making your way back to the bathroom, you heard your phone chime. Your heart went into your chest, but you chose to ignore it. If it was Seth, it was best to not seem over eager. If it was someone else, they needed to wait. You only had 20 more minutes. You ran a comb through your brown hair and put it up in a simple ponytail. Your makeup was light, it was supposed to be hot in Dallas and you really didn’t need foundation sliding off your face._ _

__You threw on your combat boots and grabbed your phone and bag. Still resisting the urge to check the text, you were leaving your room when your phone began to ring._ _

__“Hello,” you said, making your way to the elevator._ _

__“Hey! It’s Mark! Did you get my text?”_ _

__You stopped dead in the hallway. Mark Carrano calling you before a meet and greet was not a normal circumstance. Generally, if he had news to share, he told you in person, at the arena._ _

__“Oh hey Mark, no I was getting ready to go to the hospital, what’s going on?” You leaned against the window overlooking the parking lot. You could already see a few of the Superstars milling around downstairs, signing autographs for fans and laughing._ _

__He took a breath and you knew you weren’t going to like what came next. “Sorry this has to be over the phone but I’m traveling and won’t be in Dallas tonight. Creative wants you with Roman.”_ _

__The world stopped and spun at the same time. “Wants me with Roman? How?”_ _

__“They want you two in a relationship.” Car horns honked in the background. Your silence must have been too much for Mark to handle because he continued. “Look I know this isn’t what you wanted. And you expressed to me your concern a few months ago that you didn’t want to be linked to The Shield in a romantic way. But after your incident last night with Seth, they don’t want to fans to turn against you.”_ _

__He was right, you did talk about that at length with him. You wanted The Shield to prosper, as a group, and you didn’t want to be the reason they broke apart. And history was against you. One lone female in an all-male faction almost always spelled trouble. No matter what Carano said, no matter the promises, you knew, you were going to be the reason The Shield split up._ _

__Sighing, you pushed off the window and continued to the elevator. “Do the guys know?”_ _

__“Yeah, they were just told on a conference call.”_ _

__You didn’t know if that was telling or not, the fact that they separated you away from the guys to tell you. “How did they respond?” The elevator doors opened and you got on._ _

__“I don’t know, like I said, I’m traveling. But I didn’t want you to be blindsided with this, so I called you.”_ _

__You muttered your thanks and hung up the phone, arriving in the lobby. 11am on the dot. Remembering the text from earlier, you realized you had two, one from Carano and the other from Seth._ _

__

__Congratulations are in order. I hope you and Roman are happy together_ _

__

__Your stomach dropped and you lifted your eyes in time to see Roman and Seth talking heatedly in the corner._ _

__“Hey Miss. Thang,” someone breathed in your ear._ _

__You gave a startled shriek and turned to see Dean with a smug smirk on his face. “You just scared the shit out of me!”_ _

__He laughed. “It was too good to resist.” You rolled your eyes and continued walking. “So, you got the news I suppose. Roman wants to talk to us so he’s asked that we get our own van to the hospital. Impromptu Shield meeting.”_ _

__Dean seemed like he was rambling, but you nodded anyway, joining the other two men. They didn’t greet you, but fell silent when you approached. Trying not to let it get to you, you put your bag down and crossed your arms, ignoring the way your body was on high alert with Seth nearby._ _

__You had no problem admitting to yourself that you had a sort of crush on Seth. It was entirely possible that it was because he was so aloof and angry, and you just couldn’t figure him out. Of course, you always did have a thing for broody bad boys, and Seth fit that bill perfectly. But he was very clear in his semi-tolerance of you. You stayed out of his way, he stayed out of yours. It was working perfectly well until you slammed his balls into the top rope._ _

__“Don’t forget to come to my room to get my bag when we get back this afternoon,” Dean chuckled, nudging you with his arm._ _

__Oh yeah, you almost forgot, butler. Roman gave you a side smile, and when you looked at Seth, he refused to meet your gaze. “I got my own bag.”_ _

__Frustration reared up inside your chest. He was like a ping pong ball with his moods! Trying to appear nonchalant, you shrugged. “Fine, less for me to carry.”_ _

__Taking that as a sign to pick on you some more, Dean poked your ribs. “Oh, we’ll get your use out of you. Two weeks is a long time to carry smelly gym bags and wash jockstraps.”_ _

__You narrowed your eyes at him. “No one said anything about doing your laundry.”_ _

__Roman slung his arm around your shoulders. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I fail to give you the list of your duties? How forgetful of me.”_ _

__This caused Dean to roar with laughter. He and Roman began adding items to your To-Do list as the van rolled up and the driver got out with a sign that read “The Shield.”_ _

__“That’s us,” Seth muttered. As a group, you all moved through the doors and into the van, Seth and Dean in the back, you and Roman in the middle seat._ _

__Roman wasted no time. He turned to look at the boys over the seat and said, “Ok look, some shit just went down that I’m sure we aren’t all excited about…”_ _

__“Hey! If she wants to date someone, at least it’s one of us!” Dean interrupted, his sarcasm crisp. “If she started dating outside the faction we’d have to put her in time-out.”_ _

__Roman ignored him. “No one wanted this, but here’s the deal,” he looked right at you, “they were going to send you to NXT.”_ _

__Your brain short-circuited. “What? Why?”_ _

__“I heard it was because of your knee, that they thought lighter competition would help rehab it.”_ _

__“That’s bullshit,” Seth grumbled. Surprised, you looked at him and he caught your gaze. “Your knee is fine. It’s healing, pretty quickly actually. If they would just let you in the ring, they would see.”_ _

__He wasn’t wrong, but you were astonished that he felt that way. “Every time I ask if I can show someone how I’m healing, or ask if I can get medical clearance, I get told now isn’t the time.”_ _

__Seth nodded. “They were trying to bury you.”_ _

__Snorting, Dean shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense though. Why put her with the hottest faction in WWE if they were going to just take her away?”_ _

__Roman waved his hand to get them to stop talking. “Look, none of those questions are going to get answered, because now they don’t matter. The only way to keep you with us was to put you in a relationship.”_ _

__You made a face of disgust. “So now I’m a manager/girlfriend? I want to be a wrestler. That’s what I love.”_ _

__He nodded. “I know. And we’ll get you there. We can get some mixed-tag action going on. I’m all for that, but let’s play this out. Let’s show them you belong with The Shield.”_ _

__There was silence in the van for a few moments before Seth spoke up again. “Whose idea was it to stick her with you?”_ _

__Roman looked surprised. “I offered. Dean is a known playboy, and as our wild card, we don’t need him tamed.” Dean shot Seth a smug look and you rolled your eyes. “And you’ve been avoiding her since she got here, so I didn’t think you wanted to have her on your arm 24/7.”_ _

__Your mouth dropped open. Seth’s attitude went largely unmentioned by the guys, so to hear Roman call him out was amazing. Seth shot eye-daggers at Roman, and the mood in the van got tense. “I would have dealt with it.”_ _

__Roman grabbed his hair and put it in a bun on top of his head, ignoring Seth’s tone. “Yeah, dealing with it, like you’ve been dealing with it for the past three months? That would be really convincing.”_ _

__Honestly, it felt like you weren’t even sitting there. “Does anyone care what I think?”_ _

__“No,” Dean chirped, but once again, he was ignored._ _

__Roman’s hand met yours on top of the seat and he squeezed it. “Of course, I’m sorry I had to make that choice without you. I had to act fast.”_ _

__Well, that took the wind out of your sails. It was sweet, and you could tell Roman meant it. “I like being a part of The Shield, and one day I’d like to actually be able to wrestle with you guys. I want to stay. But I’m telling you right now, I am not a distraction, I am not bait, and I am not arm candy.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I tried to use HTML coding on the text messages, but it just wouldn't take. Annoying. Sorry!


	4. Arm Candy and Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter...moving the plot along
> 
> At the fundraiser, everyone has an opinion

Apparently, that was a lie. You were now officially arm candy. The photographer at the fundraiser must have been given the heads up, because he posed you next to Roman, his arm around your waist, and your hand on his chest. Dean was on the other side of Roman and Seth was pressed against your back. His warm body was making the already unbearable heat even worse, but you felt yourself shift your weight from one leg to the other, accidently, alright, maybe on purpose, rubbing your back end against the front of his jeans. 

As the photographer asked for The Shield pose, you felt, rather than heard, Seth inhale deeply when you moved against him again. Meeting their fists together, you realized with your arm around Roman, and your hand on his chest as instructed by the photographer, you were officially left out of the stance. 

Dean noticed first. “Hey, get your hand off lover boy there! Come on!” He gestured with his hand to their outstretched fists. You smiled gratefully, and did as instructed, the four of you touching hands.

It didn’t escape your notice that Seth’s hand trembled just a bit. 

~~~~~~~~~

He spent the rest of the afternoon mingling with the sponsors of the fundraiser while Dean made kids howl with laughter. You and Roman stayed close, his hand on your waist while talking to Chris Jericho. Chris was always fun to hang around, full of stories and jokes. But he wasn’t about to let your new relationship go by without saying something. 

“So, they just couldn’t stop themselves, huh?” Chris said, stuffing a small sausage in his mouth, gesturing to the two of you with the toothpick.

Roman shook his head. His hand at your waist didn’t bother you much, although being pressed against him was seriously causing a lot of sweat on your body. It was too hot to play grab ass. “They were going to demote her, man. What a crock of shit that was.”

Chris looked shocked. “What the hell for?!”

He and Roman launched into their gossip session and you zoned out a bit. In the background you heard vague conversations, but nothing interesting enough to catch your attention. Until Jericho blurted out, “yeah but what about Seth?”

“What about Seth?” you asked. His question was odd, and he immediately looked like he’d rather be anywhere but near you.

“Well, uh, you know, he’s pretty moody around you. Everyone has noticed. I just thought that he’d be upset that you were a more permanent fixture.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “That’s stupid. Seth just doesn’t trust easily. But he’s fine. We all talked about it. We all agreed we want her to stay. She’s going to make something out of this little group,” he winked at you.

Smiling gratefully, you nodded and again turned to the crowd. Bounce houses and slip and slides were set up for the kids that could endure the heat, a large BBQ was off to the side giving off scents that should be illegal, and a raffle was going on for a brand-new car. 

Seeing Paige standing by herself, you excused yourself from Roman and Jericho and made your way over to her. She looked just as miserable as you were, but at least she had on less clothing. Her black jeans had tears in them and her top was cut off right under her breasts. It was classic Paige, and no one thought to reprimand her for dressing inappropriately at a children’s fundraiser.

“Hey,” you greeted sliding up next to her.

“Hey!” She gave you a quick one-armed hug and then resumed watching the kids on the slip n slide. “This warms my cold, dead, heart.”

You laughed a little. You didn’t know Paige well, but the two of you were friendly. Enough that casual conversation wasn’t awkward. “They look like they are having fun. I’m glad.”

“Oh my God, did you see Daniel Bryan getting his face painted by the kids?” Paige pointed to where the aforementioned wrestler was sitting in a chair way too small for his weight. He was leaning over close to a little girl who was very seriously painting rainbows over his eyebrows.

“Oh my God,” you echoed. The sight was absolutely adorable, and it put a smile on your face. Until Paige spoke again.

She looked at you, her eyes shaded by her baseball cap. “Why Roman? With the way Seth pines after you I would have thought that was a given.”

You didn’t know whether to throw up or run. Everyone seemed to have an opinion on your pseudo-relationship with Roman. “What are you talking about? Seth doesn’t pine after me. He tolerates me at best.”

“Thou doth protest too much!” she quipped. “The two of you are idiots. He acts like he can’t stand you, and you appear meek and mild. Come on, one of you has to make a move. You are driving us all crazy with this unresolved sexual tension.”

You pressed your lips together. “It’s just a storyline. It will run its course and we’ll see what happens.”

Her eyes narrowed on you. “That’s not an answer.”

Shrugging, you looked over at Roman, who was now talking to one of the Bella twins. “We are co-workers, Paige. We try to make it through the day without killing each other, and that’s the best we can hope for.”

“And,” she drawled, “that is still not an answer. Look, you want my advice?”

You immediately thought about your wish just that morning, about having a friend to talk this kind of stuff out with. But you didn’t know who you could trust in the company. You were extremely sheltered by the guys, and aloof when you were on your own. Seeking out Paige had been a momentary lapse of judgement, or a wish for female companionship.

Crossing your arms, you shrugged. “You can give it, but I reserve the right to disregard it.”

Paige smiled, her lip ring glinting in the bright sun. “Start talking to him more. About anything. Seek him out. Ask him about matches, or about music, or about CrossFit. You know he’s a junky about all of those things.”

Talk? To Seth? Alone? You resisted the urge to shake your head. “We talk.”

She just rolled her eyes. “Talking to Roman, who then translates the info to the other person is not a conversation. Seth is hot, ya know? And he’s interested in you. I bet he’s intimidated by you. So, give it a shot, ok? The worst that could happen is that he continues not talking to you.” She patted your arm and walked off, leaving you thinking to yourself that she wasn’t wrong. But it was a risk that you weren’t sure you wanted to take.


	5. Sexy Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Seth have a moment in front of some vending machines

Seth’s mood had plummeted by the end of the show. And you were now locked in a SUV with him, Roman, and Dean, on the way to Austin. It had been the debut of your relationship with Roman, and the two of you had filmed a few promos, mostly of the two of you pretending to make out in corners, your hands in his hair and his lips on your neck. It felt like kissing your older cousin, and afterwards the two of you could hardly look at each other. The idea was to have Seth and Dean walk in on the two of you, and for you to admit to your secret relationship with Roman. It was a horrible gimmick, and while Dean seemed to laugh it off, Seth’s eyes got darker with every take you endured.

Roman was driving. Dean sat beside him playing with the radio and mumbling the words to the songs. You and Seth sat in the back, Seth with his hoodie on and his ear buds in, eyes closed, and leaning against the door. You had your ear phones on, but you couldn’t get comfortable. The three-hour drive was too short for you to go to sleep and get any semblance of rest, so your eyes were trained on the passing billboards and highway signs as Roman navigated I-35. 

Dean looked over his shoulder at you. “Need to stop for anything?”

You nodded, and although you’d only been on the road for an hour, you needed to pee. “Girl bladder.”

Roman chuckled. When the four of you first began traveling together, they made fun of the fact you had to pee about 5 times an hour. It was obviously an exaggeration, but something about road trips made your bladder wake up. Dean had given you the safety phrase of “girl bladder” for you to use anytime with no jokes made. Pulling into a brightly lit rest stop, Roman parked. Dean slapped Seth’s leg. “Come on man, girl bladder.”

Seth’s eyes popped open and he glared at Dean. “I don’t have a girl bladder, she does!”

Shrugging, Dean got out of the SUV. “Might as well go while we are here.”

You didn’t wait to hear more of the bickering, and you were sure there was going to be more. Making your way to the bathroom, you made a mental note to stop at the vending machines. You needed a snack.

Finishing quickly, you washed your hands and made your way to food heaven. Seth was standing in front of the machines, and you halted behind him. Paige suggested you make small talk with him. And here he was, alone, without Dean or Roman to influence his moods. Here goes nothing….

“Anything look good?” you asked, keeping your voice casual.

Seth looked at you and then back to the food. “It all looks good, I’m just trying to figure out if the sugar crash will be worth it.”

Ok, good start. It wasn’t a sneer and he didn’t walk away. Progress. “M&Ms are always worth it. What’s your go-to chocolate?”

He hummed a little in his throat, and you swore the sound vibrated through your body. “If I’m going all out, Hershey’s cookies and creme. If I need a quick fix, Snickers.”

Nodding, you dug in your pocket for some cash. “Snickers is a safe choice.”

“Safe? Who said anything about being safe. I said a quick fix.”

With your hand still in your pocket, you looked up to find Seth starting at you. For some reason, you felt the conversation had shifted without you knowing. “Oh, so you are all about quick fixes.”

His eyes darkened. “Quick fixes are nice, but like I said, I tend to prefer to go all out.”

Ok, yes. The topic was most certainly no longer about chocolate. “How do you feel about Mounds?”

You swore the sweat on his forehead had nothing to do with the Texas heat. “I like to follow it up with a Milky Way.”

Breathing became extremely difficult, and you were standing there with your hand still stuffed in your jeans. Taking a deep breath, you pulled out three quarters and a dime. “Well, looks like I’m not getting any Almond Joy tonight.”

You pivoted on your heel and as casually as you could, made your way back to the SUV. Roman was on the phone when you walked up, so he unlocked the car and you climbed in, relishing the silence of the space. What. Just. Happened? Did you just flirt with Seth Rollins? And did he flirt back?

Seeing Dean and Seth walking towards the car, you put your ear phones on and buckled your seatbelt. Trying to appear calm, cool, and collected, you watched the guys climb in and get settled as they waited for Roman to finish his call.

Suddenly, an Almond Joy landed in your lap. Looking up, you caught Seth’s gaze. He seemed hungry, and it wasn’t for candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once owned a keychain that had the Birth of a Candy Bar on it. If you don't know what that is, google it. That key chain was the muse for this chapter


	6. One Step Forward, Three Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think you've made progress...
> 
>  
> 
> Plot, right before the good stuff

Once you arrived at the hotel, you made a beeline for your room. You wanted space from the abrupt sexual tension that was radiating from Seth. Actually, what you wanted was to climb his bones, but realistically, you knew that was a bad idea. One flirt session did not equal mutual attraction. He could have been bored. Or playing with you. Or, anything really. Seth’s moods towards you were always shifting anyway. Best to just steer clear and take it back down a notch. Listening to Paige had been stupid.

You tossed and turned for hours, replaying the conversation between you and Seth. It was torturous, and you had no one to blame but yourself.

You must have fallen asleep eventually, because at 6:30am, your phone ringing startled you from sleep. Sleepily fumbling for it on the side table, you answered it. “Wha-?”

“Get up, lazy bones. Let’s go work on that knee.”

You knew the voice, but the fact that it was coming from the phone made no sense. “Seth?” He had never called you before.

“Obviously. I’ll be at your room in 5 minutes.” You heard shuffling on the other end of the phone.

“No,” you groaned. “I just managed to fall asleep!”

“Sleep later.”

“You act like that’s an option,” you grumbled. 

“Get up. I’ll buy you breakfast afterwards. I’m heading towards your room right now.”

“Seth,” you whined. “No, I’m sleepy!”

“Sleepy?” You heard a knock on your door. “What are you? Eight?”

“Yes.” Your voice bordered on pouty, but you didn’t care. 

“Open the door.”

“No.”

“I’ll call management and tell them it’s my room and you locked me out.”

“Do it.”

He paused. “Did you just dare me, Princess.”

Your heart began beating super-fast. His tone changed, darker, more dangerous, and you could feel the wetness pool between your legs. Oh, so that’s how this was going to be. “Did you just call me Princess?”

“Open the door,” he growled. You found yourself on your feet, the phone forgotten in your hand as you made your way to the door. As you opened it to find Seth glaring at you, you remembered you were in boy shorts and a white tank top. See-through was an understatement. 

“I opened the door,” you all but whispered. “Now what?”

His eyes raked you from head to toe. When he met your gaze again, he pushed past you and sat on your bed. “Now, you are going to change while I wait. Make it fast.”

You stood there, your hand on the door handle, watching Seth’s expressions. He seemed to be completely calm, but there was a vein of something underneath that. Tension. And he wasn’t playing games anymore. He had reeled back into himself, and whatever flirting had just happened was tucked away. Hopefully for use later.

You shook your head, clearing it of dirty thoughts. Thoughts of Seth pleasuring himself were not going to get you through this workout. You grabbed your workout gear and headed to the bathroom, ignoring the impulse to change right in front of him to get some sort of reaction out of him. 

~~~~~~~~~

He had called you Princess. And not in a mocking manner. He had also made sexual innuendos the night before at the rest stop. Once again, Seth’s manner towards you had shifted. He was texting you, and even called you. Almost 4 months of being in The Shield, and it was the first time he had ever called you. He invited you to work out with him, knowing CrossFit wasn’t an option, and offered to help you work on your knee. And said he’d buy you breakfast. 

What. Was. Happening?

“Where the fuck are you?” 

Seth’s angry question snapped you out of your thoughts. You were supposed to be doing leg curls, but somewhere along the way you had stopped and began staring off into space. You met his gaze and almost flinched. He was certainly irritated. “Sorry.”

“Focus please, or you will hurt yourself again.” He put down his weights and walked over to you, offering his hand. “Come on, I’ll help you stretch out and then get you something to eat.”

Um. What? Cut a session short? Seth Rollins wanted to help you stretch and then leave the gym? Were you in the Twilight Zone?

You took his hand and he helped you up, immediately dropping your hand and gestured for you to lay on the floor on your back and you did so. He knelt between your legs and it was all you could do to keep from moaning. Yes, Seth on his knees. That was nice. He put your sneaker on his chest. “Resistance. Push against me gently. We aren’t trying to pop anything.”

You nodded, feeling mildly guilty for no doubt leaving a shoe print on his pecs. As you added pressure, his hands came up to your leg, one on your calf, the other sprawled under your knee. Heat shot straight through your body, but you tried to ignore it. Seth leaned forward as you pushed against him, rocking back and forth. His hand on your calf seemed to squeeze a bit, and then rub. You wished with every fiber of your being that your yoga pants weren’t in the way.

The door opened and Dean walked in, his permanent smirk plastered on his face. Seth didn’t stop rocking, so you decided to keep going too. 

“What’s up, man?” Seth greeted Dean.

Dean sucked on his teeth, an annoying habit that usually meant he was thinking about starting trouble. “Just thought I’d ask if you wanted to go for a run.”

Seth patted your leg, and reached for your other foot, mirroring the previous position. “Nah. We have breakfast plans.”

You were sure Dean’s eyes were going to bug out of his head. “With Roman?” He was fishing now.

“Nope. Just us. It’s the only way I could get her out of bed.”

You closed your eyes, dreading the thoughts you knew were going to fly out of Dean’s mouth. Why did Seth say it like that?

“Do you usually have to bribe her to get out of bed?”

You couldn’t take it anymore. They had a bad habit of talking over you, and this was embarrassing. “Clean your dirty mind, Ambrose. I was sleeping, in my bed, alone, when Seth called me and rudely woke me up.”

“Mmhmm.” The wheels were spinning in his head. “Well, watch yourselves. The WWE Universe would get real confused if you were making out with Roman one night, and then waking up with Seth the other.”

Seth growled. “Get out, man! You are distracting us!”

Dean chuckled, moving to walk through the door. “I can see that. My bad. See you later!”

At some point during the conversation, you two had paused your motions. Seth looked down at you, his hair up on top of his head with a few strands escaping, and sweat on his forehead. He looked gorgeous. “Let’s finish up and get your breakfast ordered.”

“Wait, what? You aren’t eating with me?” You put your foot down and sat up, face to face with Seth’s brown eyes.

A half-hearted sneer brushed across his face, “What? No! I said I’d buy you breakfast, not that I’d take you to breakfast.”

Glaring at him, you stood. “Well, I can order my own breakfast. Thanks for the stretch.” You snagged a towel and your phone and stormed out of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a physical therapist or a doctor. I doubt the exercises the character was doing was actually helpful to her injury, but it sure was sexy, wasn't it?


	7. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things don't work out like you planned, but they end up better
> 
> A teaser into the type of relationship that's coming...

You knew it was a bad idea, and not fair to Roman, but you were so angry at Seth and his ability to make you feel like an insect, that your impulse control was non-existent. 

Currently, the cameras were rolling, and you were straddled across Roman’s lap, your hands in his hair, his firm on your waist, and your lips meeting his in a very heated kiss.

Seth and Dean were watching, the cameras also on them, catching their reactions. Dean was supposed to be coaxing Roman ringside for Seth’s match, and Roman was to be too engrossed in making out with you to even notice. 

Grinding on Roman’s lap, you felt his hands grip you to keep you still. You felt so dirty, trying to make Seth jealous, using Roman. It was all wrong, every bit of it, but you were committed now, and couldn’t stop.

“Cut!” the director yelled. 

You tore your lips from Roman and got off his lap, moving to the mirror to fix your lip gloss. The crew began packing up and soon left the room, leaving complete silence behind you and you feared turning around. “Leave.”

You caught sight of Roman pointing to the door, and Dean and Seth following his orders. In the ring, Seth was the boss. Off camera, Roman was the leader, and he was rarely questioned. You didn’t see either of their faces as they went out the door, but you turned anyway, gripping the sink behind you. 

Roman moved to lock the door, but didn’t face you at first. “I understand, and at the same time, I don’t understand.”

You bit your lip, and hung your head, allowing your hair to hide your face. You knew this wasn’t going to be pleasant. 

“Whatever is going on between you and Seth is your business. But if you ever, and I mean ever, use me like that again, I will go to Vince and have you removed from The Shield.”

Your eyes snapped up to his, and in his gaze, you saw how big of a mistake you had made. Never had Roman threatened to kick you out of the group. Granted, you’d never deserved to be kicked out, but you knew in that moment, he wasn’t kidding. He was not your friend, he was The Shield’s leader. You had stepped over the line and this was bigger than accidentally smashing Seth’s nuts on the top rope.

Nodding slightly, you let go of the sink and moved in front of him. “Roman, I’m sorry. I have excuses, and I have reasons, but none of them are good.”

Roman ran a hand through his hair. “I know that this isn’t fun. Kissing is extremely awkward between us as it is, but what the hell were you thinking grinding on me like that?”

Oh, he wanted the reasons. “I was mad at Seth for leading me on.” You lowered your voice in shame. “I was trying to make him jealous.”

He rolled his eyes. “You two need to figure this out, and leave Dean and I out of it. I knew Seth was pissed at me for offering to be in a relationship with you, but….,” he trailed off.

“But what? Why was he mad at you?”

“Seriously? He likes you. He’s liked you for months. When Creative started talking about sending you to NXT, I panicked. I knew I had to keep you around, just for Seth’s sanity. He’s too chicken shit to make a move, so I forced his hand. Guess it worked if he’s throwing you signals.”

You snorted and crossed your arms. “Mixed signals.”

He shrugged. “Signals are signals. They are left for interpretation. Look, you two figure it out. But don’t do that anymore, no more grinding on me. It’s weird. You are my friend, and I don’t want any issues with that or with Seth.”

You nodded. “I really am sorry.”

He made to move to the door. “Now, should we let the eaves-dropper in?”

Opening it, Dean all but fell in the room. “Hey guys. I heard catering as chicken wings. Want some?”

~~~~~~~~

Still feeling rotten, you made your way down the hallway at the arena. Roman was too good of a man for you to be playing with, and you didn’t deserve to be forgiven so easily. You really didn’t have a destination in mind, so when a hand shot out to grab your arm and pulled you behind some equipment cases, you gave a startled shriek.

Seth’s hand clamped over your mouth, “Shh!” 

You glared at him, then licked his hand to get him to move it. “What the hell are you doing? Trying to give me a stroke?”

Wiping his hand on his pants, he glared right back at you, pressing you up against the wall with his body. “I should be asking you the same thing, Princess. Did you enjoy sitting on Roman’s lap? Touching him, feeling him?”

A knot formed in your stomach and you were sure your face was on fire. “I’d rather it was you.”

There is was. In the open. Seth’s eyes bored holes into yours, and you waited for what seemed to be forever before he spoke. “Yeah, Princess? You want my hands on you? My lips on yours?”

Sweet Jesus. His chest was pressed against you, but his hands were on the wall, nowhere near where you needed them. “Why are you playing these games, Seth?” The question was strangled out of your throat. You felt like you had no air in your lungs, and the scent of him was overwhelming your brain to mouth filter.

“I’m sorry, who am I?” he leaned in, rubbing his nose from your ear, down your neck, and across your collarbone. “Say my name, Princess.”

Oh God. Oh God, he wanted to play games, but not the kind you originally thought. The way he stressed the word princess was a pretty good indication of what he wanted.

“Daddy,” you breathed. “You are Daddy.”

“Mmhmm,” he moaned, switching to your other ear and across. “Now, what did you want to ask me?”

“Daddy, why are you playing these games?” Your head tilted back against the wall, framed by his arms.

“Daddy is done playing games, Princess. Seeing you on Roman’s lap, pushing your pussy against his dick, seeing his hands squeeze into your skin, I have to admit, I didn’t like that, Princess.”

Every dirty word out of his mouth notched your temperature higher and higher. You began rubbing your thighs together, trying to alleviate some of the throbbing in any way you could. “You didn’t, Daddy?” you asked, tilting your head to look right into his eyes. “But I thought of you the whole time.”

Seth groaned, his hands finally coming off the wall to frame your face, pulling your lips to his in a kiss that seared your insides and blasted stars across your eyelids. When he pulled back, it was only for a moment, and then his mouth was on yours again before you could take a proper breath.

Your hands moved to grip the sides of his t-shirts. Your whole body was in shock at Seth’s nearness, and it was all you could do to keep standing. “Seth,” you moaned. “Seth, wait, we need to talk.”

A growl rumbled through his chest, but he leaned back and looked at you. “Seriously? I’m a nano second from fucking you into this wall and you want to talk?”

His incredulous expression made you smile at him. “I want that too, but don’t you think we should talk about what is going on between us first?”

Honestly, this was a Hell of a time for your morals to come into play. Seth was standing in front of you, ready to rip your clothes off at work, and your pussy was dripping. Why did you want to talk? So unnecessary. 

He ran his hand through his hair and you gripped his shirt tighter, pulling him against you. “Listen,” he started. “I know this is all fucked up, and I know we’ve got some things to hash out, but seriously, I can’t think when you wear your shirt like that.”

You looked down. The shirt was knotted to the side, under your breasts, showing off your mid-riff. It was how you wore your shirt everyday if they guys had a match. “Should I put it down?” you asked him innocently.

He growled again, and you decided you liked that sound very much. “Don’t you dare.” Running his hand over your stomach, he then curled it around your hip, pulling you against him so you could feel what you do to him. “I have to go cool off before our match, or else everyone is going to know how hot I am for you.”

Smiling up at him, you reached out to touch his lips. “Can I have another kiss before you go, Daddy?”

“Anything for my Princess,” he mumbled before pressing his lips to yours. It was too short, and before you knew it, he was leaving you behind, breathless and majorly turned on.


	8. Being the Discontent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes issue with Seth's response to you being ringside

Seth had a match against Erick Rowan that night, and you and Dean were ringside, keeping an eye on Luke Harper, who had accompanied Erick to the ring. Roman and Bray were in the main event, and you would attend that one also.

Erick had been beating the living snot out of Seth, crushing him in bear hugs and then slamming him into the turnbuckle and delivering forearm clubs. It was hard to watch, but you kept appearances up, slamming your fist into the mat and yelling at Seth to keep him going. Dean prowled the outside, his eyes never leaving Luke Harper. Pacing behind you like a caged animal, he’d occasionally throw advice at Seth, his voice loud in your ear as he passed by.

Seth fell to the mat, close to where you were standing, his arm outstretched. He panted, but his eyes were glued to yours. “Come on, Seth, get up!”

“You look amazing right now,” he grinned at you.

You took a step back and looked around, hoping the fans didn’t hear him. You couldn’t tell, so you leaned under the bottom rope and grabbed his wrist, playing the words off like he was just delirious from getting the breath squeezed out of him. “Dean! Help me!”

Dean followed your directions, pulling Seth out of the ring and propping him next to the steel steps. “Breathe, Seth. Get some air in your lungs,” you coaxed. 

He gave you a crooked smile, his arm across his chest holding his ribs. “I like it when you worry about me.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Really? You want to flirt right now? I’m sure there is a better time and place for this. Ringside, isn’t it.”

You agreed with Dean, but the ref had begun his count, and Seth needed to get back into the ring. 

“Three!” the ref yelled, his hands held over his head.

“You’ve got to get back in there. Think you have a scissor kick in you?” you asked.

Dean put his hand on Seth’s shoulder. “You have to nail it. Right across his temple. I’ll hold Luke off, you knock Erick the Hell out.”

Seth nodded, moving to stand and slide back into the ring. Your hands guided him, you couldn’t seem to let him go. His hand brushed yours and gave a gentle squeeze, but he didn’t look at you.

“Six!” the ref called, just as Seth’s legs cleared the ropes. He stopped his count and looked at both men, acknowledging the match was continuing. 

Over your shoulder, you heard a loud crack, and looked to see Dean smash a steel chair over Luke Harper’s head. Well, that was one way to hold him off. Seth seized the opportunity. Erick turned towards the sound, and Seth jumped and turned on his axis, knocking Erick in the side of the head with his foot. Erick crumpled, and Seth landed on his two feet, rushing to roll his opponent up and pin him.

“One! Two! Three!”

The crowd went wild. Dean grabbed Seth out of the ring and you met them at the bottom of the ramp, holding Seth’s hand up in victory. “That was awesome!” you cheered. Seth leaned heavily on Dean, who hauled him up the ramp to the back.

People in gorilla patted Seth’s back as Dean led him to The Shield’s locker room, not stopping for any reason. You followed, throwing a towel over Seth’s shoulder. Slamming through the door like a dog off the leash, Dean dumped Seth on the couch and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Roman walked out of the shower area, fully dressed and taping his hands up. 

A knock sounded at the door and Dean let the camera crew in. It was time for some post-match explanations, and you could see Dean’s wheels spinning. He whirled on the camera guy, and pushed him back out the door. “We need a minute.”

You were standing next to Roman, playing the supportive girlfriend, and you felt Roman tense beside you. “What is going on?”

Dean pointed at Seth. “Did you see? Did you see what almost happened?”

Seth had his eyes closed and still grimaced when he inhaled. “Man, nothing happened. Relax.”

Whirling on him, Dean put his fist up like a wanted to punch Seth in the mouth. “I swear to God Rollins, if you don’t keep your cock in your pants out there, it will spoil everything!”

Wow. Ok. So, you didn’t realize the slip up had been that bad, or that Dean felt that strongly about it. “Really, Dean, it’s easy enough to explain away if needed. But if you can’t keep your mouth shut, everyone in the whole locker room is going to know!”

His eyes met yours. “He almost ruined it. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you! You can’t come to the ring with us anymore.”

If felt like someone had punched you in the gut. “What? Why?”

Dean ran another frustrated hand through his hair. “Because if they find out, you will be used against him. Against us.”

Roman stepped towards Dean. “They? Who is they?”

“The fans!” Dean exclaimed, throwing his arm out as if to include the whole arena. “If fans catch wind, Creative will have to make a stance. They will have to rip us up! Its high quality trashy television, and they won’t be able to resist! They will split us up and send you to NXT!”

His finger was in your face, causing Seth to stand up. You knew Dean wasn’t mad, he was worried. So, you gripped his finger in your hand and gently pushed it away. “I agree.”

“What?” Seth questioned, confusion written on his face.

“I agree with Dean. If I’m Roman’s girlfriend, I need to act like it. I should only accompany him to the ring, and you guys as a group. If Roman isn’t there, I shouldn’t be.”

Roman turned to you. “That limits your exposure, it keeps you as a manager/girlfriend. Not a wrestler.”

Nodding your head, you shrugged. “For now. Let’s just be honest here. They intend to split you guys up. I’m the discontent in the group. So, either we work with it, or we fight against it and get split up sooner.”

Dean looked between you and Seth. “You still haven’t acknowledged what is going on between you two. We have eyes. We can see what’s happening.”

You kept your mouth shut, but Seth sighed. “Look man, we are figuring it out. This is something we have to be careful with, so we aren’t going to rush into it.”

You covered your snort with a cough, but Seth still caught your eye. Not an hour ago he was trying to accost you in the back hallway. Take it slow, yeah, ok. 

Roman put his hand on your shoulder. “The camera guys are still outside. Let’s get this over with.”

Everyone agreed and Dean went to open the door, giving them a charming smile. “Welcome, welcome, come in to our humble abode!”


	9. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Seth talk things out over dinner

You paced your hotel room floor, rubbing your sweaty palms against your thighs. Seth had texted a few minutes ago and said he wanted to see you. Roman’s match had gone well that night, and you played the ecstatic girlfriend when he won against Bray, jumping in his arms and allowing him to swing you around. He carried you all the way up the ramp before letting you get down, his hands always on your waist, and his lips far from yours. You were sure he was still a little wary after your stunt in the locker room, so all you could really do was be respectful, play your part, and keep your hands safely on his shoulders or around his neck. You didn’t know how you would ever live that down.

A knock sounded on your door and you chanced a quick glance in the mirror behind the tv. Your brown hair was down and curled around your shoulders, and your makeup was light but on point. Whatever Seth had in mind, you were ready and more than willing.

Opening the door, your breath caught in your chest. Honestly, it was illegal how sexy he looked. In plain black jeans and a tucked in white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms, he seemed casual, but exuded confidence. He knew what he was doing, the ass. 

“Hey,” you sighed, finally able to get air into your lungs.

Seth gave you his signature crooked grin. “Hey yourself. I love that skirt.”

You looked down at yourself. It was just a black lace skirt with an underlining. You actually thought it was too small for you, but you threw it on when Seth texted you. “Thanks. That shirt is doing wonders for your chest.”

He laughed. “Are you going to make me stand out here all night?”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. Come on in.” You moved to the side, gesturing for him to walk in. He moved past you, brushing your arm as he did, and leaning in to give your cheek a peck. It was all very proper, something you just didn’t equate with Seth Rollins. 

Closing the door, you then joined him next to the bed. There wasn’t a lot of space to move around in the room, and everything seemed to center around the bed, which made you nervous and excited at the same time.

“So, um, what’s going on? Why did you text me?” you asked.

With a small smile still on his face, he reached for your hand. “So, I know the last few days have been kinda weird between us. Like, full throttle and then full stop. I think we need to talk. A lot.”

You agreed, mesmerized by the heat coming from his hand. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Good,” he nodded. “So, I got us a private table at the restaurant next door. We can eat, drink, and talk. For as long as we want. Are you interested?”

“I’m very interested.”

~~~~~~  
The restaurant was nice, with dimmed lighting for ambiance. You were glad your blouse had long sleeves because the a/c was jacked to like 50 degrees or something. As you sat across from Seth, you tried to keep your nerves in check. Seth liked you, he had made that clear. You were over that hurdle. Although conversation had never been your strong suit with him, he was willing to try. It took everything you had in you to not cross your fingers and start making wishes that you two had more in common than just sexual tension. 

“So, tell me your story. Everyone knows mine,” he started.

Flirting could go a long way towards deflecting from unpleasant topics. “What, because you’ve bragged about it from day one?”

Rolling his eyes, he stabbed his asparagus the fork. “Come on, out with it.”

You sighed, guess you weren’t getting out of it. “It’s the normal stuff. Daddy left, momma drank herself to death, foster parents didn’t care. The only outlet I had was the world of wrestling. So I used it for my therapy.”

His eyes didn’t leave your face. “I’m sorry that happened, but I’m glad it brought you to us.”

Us. The Shield. Seth, Dean, and Roman. You smiled a bit. “Right. Well, I can’t say its been roses.”

He shrugged. “Dean and Roman have really taken to you. You mean a lot to them. To me too.” Your dubious look made him chuckle. “I mean it. I know I’ve been an asshole, but that’s because I couldn’t deal with the fact that I liked you. Really, I was perfectly content with how my life, and my career, was going, and then suddenly, there you were, and you weren’t leaving. You stuck it out. I admire that.”  
You didn’t know what to say, so you kept your mouth shut. “You are an amazing woman. Full of fire and passion. You are dedicated and persistent. And extremely sexy.”

Reaching for your water, you kept your eyes downcast. You didn’t see yourself that way at all, and you weren’t sure you exuded any of those qualities. “Well thanks.” You cleared your throat. “Do you want me to list why I like you?”

Seth laughed. “No, that’s ok. My ego is big enough as it is. If you start giving me compliments I might fall over from being top heavy.”

Your eyes shot to his face at the sound of his laughter. You knew he laughed and joked with the guys, but he had never laughed because of anything you had said before. Being the cause of that joyful sound just about did you in.

“Will you excuse me? I need to use the ladies room.” You stood, and Seth stood with you. Seriously? Was he real?

With your heartbeat frantically pounding a rhythm in your neck, you swept past him and made your way to the restroom, your clutch purse gripped in your hands. Once inside, ignoring the overwhelming luxuriousness, you fished your phone out of your purse and dialed Paige’s number.

“Hello?”

“Paige? Oh my god I need some of that advice if you have any left over.” 

“Hey girlie! What’s going on? Are you ok, do I have to kill anyone?”

Knowing she was trying to be lighthearted, maybe, you gave a slight chuckle. “Ok so I’m out to dinner with Seth, and he’s talking. Actually talking! And he’s saying all these amazing things to me and I’m panicking! I don’t know this Seth.”

“Whoa, first, dinner with the hottie? Dang you move fast!” You rolled your eyes. “Second, you deserve lots of nice things to be said to and about you, so get over that real fast. And lastly, what the Hell are you doing panicking? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

It was, but now that it was happening, you suddenly weren’t sure. “I knew where I stood with him. We tolerated each other. It was purely work and that was it. Now? Now, I have all these scary emotions wrapped up in this, and what if it doesn’t work out? What if it does? What if The Shield splits? What does that mean for me? For us? For the group?”

A text chimed in your ear and you pulled the phone away to see the notification before it disappeared. It was from Seth.

_Are you hiding in the bathroom? ___

__Fuck. Replacing the phone to your ear you heard Paige let out a deep breath. “That’s way too heavy. You need to relax. Not everything is on your shoulders. Seth seems to be taking some responsibility for his behavior and reaching out to you. And now is the time for you to decide if you want to reach back. No games, just pure honesty.”_ _

__“I think you are right,” you whispered._ _

__“Damn right I am, now go claim your man!”_ _

__Thanking her, and deciding to officially put Paige in the “Friend” column, you hung up and put your phone away. Squaring your shoulders, you glanced in the mirror and saw your reflection. You appeared bright eyed and calm. Good. You were going to need to bullshit your way through the rest of this conversation._ _

__You made your way back to Seth, who looked up at you with an amused expression when you stopped next to the table. “Everything ok?”_ _

__Nodding, you reached for his hand that was on the tablecloth. “Can we go back to the hotel, Daddy?”_ _

__Seth’s eyes immediately turned molten. “Absolutely, Princess. Do you want to wait here while I find our waiter and pay?”_ _

__You shook your head. “I’ll wait up front for you.” Turning away from him, you weren’t surprised when he reached out and brushed his hand down your backside, slowly. Like he was enjoying the moment and didn’t care who saw. Tossing a sultry smile over your shoulder, you walked off._ _


	10. Learning the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner was a success, but will you get what you want?

God, the short walk back to the hotel and then up the elevator to your room felt as if it took three hours. Seth was absolutely silent, with a cocky grin plastered on his face. He walked right beside you, his hands to himself, in case any fans happened to be nearby. Every atom in your body was on high alert. Every shift Seth made, every rustle of his clothing, you felt the tension rise. You needed him. Now.

Seth took your key card from you and opened your hotel door, gesturing for you to walk ahead in front of him. As you did, you put an extra sashay into your step. You knew what was coming, and you were on cloud nine.

Placing your purse on the dresser, you turned to him. “Daddy, should I keep my heels on?”

Putting his hands in his jeans pockets, he smiled at you. “Princess, what do you think is about to happen?”

You placed your hands on his chest and leaned in close to his lips. “I hope Daddy will put his hands on me.”

“Oh, Daddy would love to put his hands on you, but our conversation isn’t over.” His hands came up to grip your wrists, keeping your hands still. 

You pouted. “I don’t want to talk anymore.”

Switching both of your wrists into one hand, he ran his fingers across your temple and then through your hair. “We need to be very clear here, Princess, especially when it comes to work. We need rules, and clear definition of what is to be expected. From both of us.”

Raising yourself onto your tiptoes, you pressed your lips lightly to his. “I expect you to fuck me, Daddy.”

Seth chuckled. “You are going to cause me a lot of trouble, aren’t you?” His hand that had previously been in your hair moved down to your ass, pulling you against his body.

Signing, you replied, “I hope so.”

Your eyes met, and you melted. He was absolutely gorgeous, and he was looking at you like he wanted to simultaneously kiss you and spank you. Perfect match.

“Listen to me very carefully, Princess. I need to ask you something.”

You flicked your gaze from his lips back up to his eyes. His mouth was super distracting. “Hmm?”

“Will you be my girlfriend? My Princess?”

It felt like your whole body combusted. If you could have an orgasm from words alone, those would have been it. “Yes.” The words were soft coming out of your mouth, but he heard you. “But, what’s the difference? Is there one?”

Seth shifted his body, turning to sit in the chair next to the bed, pulling you down across his lap. You curled your arms around his neck and settled against him. You could feel how hard he was beneath you, and it amazed you how controlled he was. Other guys you had previously dated would have pinned you to the bed by now, but Seth seemed to relish in delayed gratification.

“With Roman being your on-screen boyfriend, I think we need to play this smart. We’ll keep this in The Shield. No one else matters anyway.”

“Um,” you poked his shoulder. “Other people have noticed how we are with each other. And, I kinda already talked Paige about us.”

He chuckled. “Are we that obvious?”

“They must have gotten caught up in the sexual tension.” You pressed your lips to his cheek. 

“Must have. Listen, I’m not ashamed of you, but I am a private person. I just don’t want the world knowing who I’m dating. Or what I’m doing. Or where I’m at.”

You nodded. Ok, no lovey dovey Instagram pictures. That was disappointing, but you could respect it. “But I can tell Paige?”

“Of course, Princess. Like I said, I’m not ashamed of you. We’ll take this a day at a time for now. Let’s see if this works before telling the head honchos.”

Your body tensed. “We have to tell them?”

“Eventually, yes we will have to tell them.” 

You kicked your heels off and curled up tighter in his lap. “I don’t like that, but can we talk about that later? I want to know more about being your Princess.”

His hands wrapped around you more securely, his lips pressed against your hair. “First, you will always be my Princess, in or out of the bedroom. But you should probably refrain from calling me Daddy in front of other people.”

You laughed, then looked up at him. “It’s about control?”

Shrugging a bit, he returned your gaze. “It’s about control, yes but it’s also about care. And absolute trust. But let me make this clear, if at any time you do not want to play, you just say so and I’ll step back. Do you understand?”

“Yes, do I need a safe word?”

He smiled at you. “No, Princess, it won’t be that type of play. Unless you feel you need one.”

“Just in case, I think it’s a good idea. Mark.”

He squinted at you. “Mark? That’s your word?” After seeing you nod, his squint became a scowl. “I don’t like it. If you say Mark I’ll think of Mark Henry or The Undertaker.”

Laughing, you nodded. “I know. And you’ll stop.”

“And probably lose my hard on.”

You rolled your eyes. “I doubt that Daddy.”

“Ok, Princess, it’s time to go to bed.” He shifted you both to your feet and stepped away after giving you a kiss on your head. “Good night.”

Standing there in shock, you watched him move towards the door. “Daddy!”

Seth turned to look at you. “Princess?”

“Are you seriously going to leave and not touch me?”

Seth paced right back up to you, his back ramrod straight and his eyes locked onto yours. “Princess, I forgot an important rule, and that is, you do not demand anything.”

You knew his tone was meant to tame you, to get you to scale back, but all you wanted to do was climb all over him, and he was denying you. “But, Daddy,” you coaxed, “I’ve been a very good girl. I need you.”

His eyebrow raised up. “You’ve been good? What about riding Roman’s dick in front of me? That wasn’t good behavior.”

Oh God this verbal banter was going to drive you insane. You felt a whine start at the back of your throat, and you weren’t sure what it was about Seth that made you into a begging mess. “I said I was sorry.”

“To Roman. You apologized to Roman. Not to me.”

Well, you could argue that his mood swings weren’t inviting, or that at the time you weren’t together so you didn’t owe him anything. You could, but you knew that wouldn’t get you what you wanted. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Seth stared at you, and you wondered what he was thinking. “Oh Princess. I’m going to give this to you one time, because you are still learning. But after tonight, you are going to learn very quickly how this is going to go.”


	11. Walk of Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.....

He gripped your waist and hauled you against him, his mouth finding yours and thoroughly exploring it. He was taking what he deemed was his, and you relished in it. His hand flipped your skirt up and dived into the front of your panties in one swift movement, and you bent backwards over his arm as his fingers found your wetness.

“Oh my God,” you moaned. Unable to stop yourself, you gripped his wrist in your hand, a lifeline when it felt as if you were going to shoot straight through the ceiling. 

“Ride my fingers, Princess. Come on,” he growled in your ear. He plunged two fingers in and out, his thumb occasionally brushing against your clit, making shockwaves shoot through your body. “Is this what you wanted? You wanted my hands on you, right, Princess? Say it,” he growled.

“Yes, Daddy, yes!” you moaned. “I wanted you to touch me. I want you to claim me. Fuck!”

“Hmmm,” he growled in your ear, keeping you firmly against him as he bent you further backwards. “Language Princess.”

Yeah, language. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” you chanted. There was no word for what you were feeling, and that one worked as good as any. “Daddy!”

“Don’t cum, Princess. I haven’t given permission.” He pulled his fingers out of your pussy and softly pushed you onto the bed. You groaned, missing the feel of him already. You sat hard, bouncing a little on the mattress, your legs splayed and your eyes hungry. “God you are beautiful.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Kneeling between your legs, he pushed your skirt back up and pulled your panties down your legs and off, flinging them over his shoulder. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

Oh fuck. His lips touched your pussy and you fell back onto your elbows, your head tilted back and eyes closed. You wanted to watch him, see him between your legs, but your body wasn’t responding to you. It was entirely tuned into Seth and his amazing mouth. The same mouth that cut scathing promos on people was feasting on you as if you were his last meal. His fingers had you spread open for him, and his lips were latched onto your clit, sucking for all he was worth.

“Feel good, baby?” he asked, licking a long strip up your pussy. “Come on, talk to me.” He resumed his attention on your clit and your body shook and he pushed two fingers inside of you.

“I can’t,” you moaned. “I can’t think! It feels so good, and I want it forever!” You weren’t sure if your words made any sense, but it was all you had. Another shock went through you and you tensed. “Daddy! Please, may I cum?”

“Hold on, Princess. I need to be inside of you before you can do that.”

You wailed in frustration, finally lifting your head to look at him as he left your pussy. He stepped back, unzipped his pants, and pulled his boxer briefs down. At your first full glance at him, your mouth began to water. He was beautiful, perfect, and you knew his dick would fit perfectly in you. Seth grabbed your legs and pulled you to the edge of the bed. You almost protested, he looked so delicious, but before you could voice your discontent, he had a condom unrolled down his length and he was pushing inside of you.

“Oh my God!” you moaned. Your hands came up to grip his shoulders, and it was then that you realized you were both still fully clothed. Your first time together and you couldn’t even take the few moments needed to undress. 

“I want you to cum as many times as you can on my dick, Princess. Come on.” He groaned as he bottomed out in you, and stars exploded behind your eyes as your first orgasm overtook you. “Yes, baby, that’s it. Oh god I can feel you squeezing me.”

Your whole body racked as he began to piston inside of you, moving fast, as if he too just couldn’t wait. His lips met yours in a heated kiss, and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. You needed him, needed to feel his heat, and you lamented that you couldn’t feel his skin. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” you chanted, another orgasm shooting through you.

“Princess, I’m gonna cum,” he groaned.

“Yes! Cum in me, Daddy” you yelled. You didn’t care in Vince McMahon himself could hear you, you couldn’t keep your voice down.

Seth grunted once, twice, and his hips slammed into yours before he paused, his whole body going tense. Slowly he rocked himself back and forth a few times, and you took the moment to kiss his temple, his hair, his cheek, anywhere you could reach.

“Mmmm, thank you Daddy,” you breathed.

He chuckled, pulling back to look at you. “I told you, anything for my Princess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was still there, beside you when you woke up the next morning. The sun streaming through the gossamer curtains hit your face, forcing you to turn over, away from the brightness. You felt him then, and you opened your eyes, amazed. He slept the whole night in your bed. Well, sleep happened off and on. The two of you couldn’t keep your hands off of each other for more than a few hours at a time. Each time was different, each time was full of discovery.

Sometime during the night you had both finally stripped all of your clothes off, and while you had the sheet tucked under your arms and across your chest, Seth had his side slung low on his hips, his arm thrown over his head. He was still deeply sleeping. Absolutely gorgeous. The light dusting of dark hair on his chest flowed down his abs and underneath the sheet. You remembered exactly where it stopped, and exactly what kind of attention you had given to that area. Things had changed drastically in just the last 48 hours, and you knew you needed some time to figure out exactly how you felt about the abruptness of it all. But one thing you knew for certain, Seth Rollins was your boyfriend. And Seth really needed to explain himself better. His reasons for treating you with mild contempt were not the greatest. It was the equivalent of a boy pulling a little girl’s pigtails when he had a crush on her.

Your phone buzzed on the night stand next to the bed. Picking it up, you saw a text from Dean.

_Shield meeting. 30 minutes. Meet in Roman’s room. Tell lover boy ___

__You didn’t even want to guess how Dean knew where Seth was. For a moment, you contemplated lying and saying Seth wasn’t with you, but you chose not to. Let Seth deal with it. You typed a quick reply and pressed send, laying the phone back down on the night stand._ _

__“Seth,” you whispered, nudging him with your hand on his shoulder. “Dean texted. We have a Shield meeting.”_ _

__He opened his eyes and blinked at you. “God, if this is what it’s like waking up with you every morning, sign me the fuck up.”_ _

__You squealed as he wrapped his arms around your waist and hauled you on top of him, kissing you deeply. Your hands found his chest in an effort to balance yourself, but you quickly slipped into the kiss, sighing contentedly._ _

__“Just fucked and sleepy looks great on you,” he mumbled against your lips. His left hand found its way into your hair that spilled around your face._ _

__You laughed. “It’s been a few hours so I don’t know if you can say just fucked. But I’m definitely sleepy.” Sitting up, you let your side of the sheet slip an inch or two, just to tease Seth. His sheet was still over his hips, between you and the place you really wanted to feel. He was hard, laying against your thigh._ _

__Seth’s eyes were so expressive looking up at you. Hungry. “Shield meeting, huh? We can have our own meeting right here.” He thrust up against you, rocking you a bit._ _

__Biting your lip, you held back your moan. God, you wanted him again. How was that even possible? “Dean knew you were here.”_ _

__“Of course, he did. I told him.” He sat up, bringing the two of you nose to nose before gently removing you off his lap. Disappointment flooded you. No morning sex._ _

__“Um, you did? When?” You watched as he stood, stunningly naked. He bent over to fish his phone of his jean’s pocket and it took all your self-control not to reach out to touch his butt. It was perfect._ _

__He turned to look at you. “I’m rooming with Dean. Last night I told him I was hoping to take you out and talk to you. Then I told him not to worry if I didn’t come back.”_ _

__You nodded. Consistently, you felt 10 steps behind Seth. He had the ability to completely distract you to the point where you didn’t ask questions and you just went along with whatever he wanted. That was going to have to change, at least outside of the bedroom._ _

__“I need to go, baby. I gotta shower and change before our meeting with the boys. You ok?” he leaned over to kiss you. You knew the question was loaded, and it really was sweet, just a little rushed. He cared. But he had told you, he liked control. And something told you he didn’t like messy relationships, which might bite you in the ass later. You were all kinds of messy._ _

__“Yeah, I’ll see you in a bit.” You tilted your chin up, accepting another peck on the lips before watching him quickly shove his jeans on, pick up his clothes, and dart out the door._ _

__In terms of Walks of Shame, Seth made that look pretty good._ _


	12. Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shield hold a meeting

Roman opened his door at your knock. “Hey, good morning.”

“Good morning,” you replied, accepting his quick one-armed hug. You moved into the room, realizing you beat Seth and Dean. “The boys aren’t here yet?”

Roman shook his head. “Nope, not yet. Grab a bite to eat.” 

You saw breakfast spread on the table and next to the TV on the low dresser. There was so much food, one flat surface couldn’t contain it all. “Oh, so this is a working breakfast I take it?” You sat and began piling food on your plate. Today, you didn’t care about your figure. You needed all the carbs and energy you could absorb in order to be able to keep up with Seth in the bedroom.

Chuckling, Roman moved his duffel bag off the bed and tossed it in the corner. “Sometimes the only way to interest Dean in anything work related is to bait him with food.” He grabbed the carafe of coffee and gestured to you with it. “Want some?”

Your nose scrunched up. “No. Got any juice?”

He handed you a glass of orange juice just as a knock sounded at the door. He let Dean and Seth in, Dean whistling at the amount of food available and grumbling about dying of hunger. Seth immediately made his way to you, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“Hey baby. I missed you.”

You knew you turned a bright shade of red, but at that moment, you didn’t care. It was his first public display of affection, and you basked in it. “You saw me twenty minutes ago.”

“Too long,” he quipped, reaching for the coffee.

Dean snorted and you looked to see him and Roman staring at the two of you. “God it’s so sweet it’s going to give me a cavity.”

Your blush deepened, and Seth rolled his eyes. “Get over it, man. It’s official.”

“Finally,” Roman muttered. The four of you settled into your breakfast, Roman and Dean talking sports and Seth eye fucking you over his bacon. After Dean went for seconds and sat on the bed, Roman next to him, Roman got to the topic of the meeting.

“So, Vince called with the Creative for Battleground.”

Dean clapped his hands together and rubbed them, his mouth stuffed with toast. “Awesome!”

He shook his head. “You might not think so after you hear this: The Shield vs The Wyatt family in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match.”

You felt the air leave your body and you frantically looked at Seth. His eyes were trained on Roman, intense and determined. Dean made a choking sound, but you couldn’t look at him. You hadn’t been with the guys long enough to witness them in this type of match. Injuries were a given, no matter the precautions taken.

Seth finally spoke. “Battleground is in two weeks. We have a lot to do before then.”

Roman nodded, putting his plate on the bed beside him. He had hardly touched his food. “We do. It’s time to get inside of Bray Wyatt’s head and see if we can pick it apart.”

“This is my favorite part,” Dean said gleefully. You looked at him and you swore he had a bit of crazy in his eyes. This was Dean’s specialty. Violence. “I’m looking forward to slamming Erick Rowan into a table.”

You thought your breakfast was going to come up, but you needed to keep yourself together. “What do you need me to do?”

Seth’s hand shot out to grab your wrist. His grip was firm, but not tight, his eyes focused on your face. “Listen to me, Princess, you are not to be involved in anyway, do you understand me?” 

Roman protested. “She’ll have to be. We’ll need her.” If he noticed Seth’s new nickname for you, he didn’t indicate it. Not that you cared. Seth told you that you would be his Princess in and out of the bedroom, and you accepted that. “I think she should run in at some point in the match. Maybe push someone off a ladder like Lita did.”

That sounded amazing, but not original. You shelved the idea for later, it required some extra thinking. The guys launched into a discussing the game plan and you picked at your breakfast. You were no longer hungry. The idea of your friends and boyfriend in a car wreck of a match didn’t sit well with you. Occupational hazard, but still not enjoyable.

After about an hour, Roman declared the meeting over. Dean was keyed up and wanted to go for a run and Roman offered to go with him, and Seth wanted to do CrossFit. Saying goodbye to Roman and Dean, Seth walked you back to your room, his hand in yours. 

Arriving at your door, he kissed your temple, a gesture you were beginning to recognize from him. “I’d come in but then I’d never leave.”

You smiled at him, but decided not to tempt him. Retail therapy was on your agenda. “Go get sweaty and then call me.”

Seth laughed. “Bye Princess. Have fun maxing out your credit card.” 

Sticking your tongue out at him, you entered your room and sat on the bed, pulling out your phone from your back pocket. Reinforcements were needed.

Paige answered on the first ring. “Please tell me you have something fun planned for today because I’m about to lose my mind. Foxy bailed on breakfast and do you know how boring it is watching the Today Show and eating a plain bagel? I need some damn cream cheese!”

You found yourself smiling. Paige was eccentric but sweet, no matter what she wanted anyone to think. She sounded comfortable venting to you, and that made you appreciate her more. “How does shopping sound?”

You heard her moving on the other end of the phone. “What room are you in? I can be there in ten.”

That sounded like a yes.


	13. Knocked Senseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, Bray Wyatt, Driving, Bray Wyatt
> 
> Why does he keep popping up lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I couldn't get stupid HTML to work on the text convos, so I anointed them with * on either side to indicate it was a text message

Shopping with Paige had its benefits. You were roughly the same size, and liked the same kind of clothes. She did like to show more skin than you did, but she had that kind of appeal. 

A shirt flew over the top of the changing room you were in. “Hey!”

“Try that on,” Paige said from the room next to you. “It will look great on you.”

Finding the shirt on the floor, you picked it up and looked at it. It was gray, sleeveless with the sides cut out almost to the hem. It would need a sports bra underneath. The design on the front looked like a mason’s symbol, with three stars on the left. Very cool.

A shirt you had earlier decided against was on the bench, so you tossed it to Paige. “See if you like that one.”

The two of you had been shopping for hours, laughing at each other’s Starbucks orders and sharing clothes in each store. This friend thing was really working out.

Your phone chimed, and you smothered a smile. Your instincts told you it was Seth. Refusing to look just yet, taking a page out of Seth’s delayed gratification playbook, you decided you’d take a few photos for him. After all, a Princess always shows her Daddy what he’s missing when he wasn’t around.

Already shirtless, you stripped your bra and jeans off, leaving you in just your black panties. You tossed the gray shirt on that Paige had given you and almost whistled to yourself in the mirror. The shirt did nothing to hide the side swells of your breasts and your abdomen, but covered your nipples perfectly, hiding them from view. The hem met your thighs in such a manner that only a peek of lace showed through the sides. Perfect.

You snapped a few shots, posing with your hand in your hair and turned to the side. Eat your heart out Daddy.

Opening his text, your instincts were right, you smiled at your phone. He had sent a picture of himself, sweaty and his hair frizzy, but in a bun on top of his head. Your whole body reacted.

*Shower or no shower, Princess?*

Sending your picture to him, you responded. 

*You tell me, Daddy. I’ll always take you anyway I can get you.*

Paige was muttering on the other side of the wall. “I want too much stuff!” she finally exclaimed. You laughed, deciding to buy the shirt. A present for Seth.

“Me too. I’ve got three pairs of jeans, five shirts, two pairs of shoes, and I saw a hat out there I want.”

“That’s just this store,” Paige said. “You have four bags from the other places we went.”

Putting your clothes back on, you fluffed your hair out of your shirt and checked your makeup. “Um, pot, meet kettle! You have more bags than I do!”

Hearing her door open, you gathered your things and met her outside of the dressing room. “Did you like that shirt? Cute right?”

Pressing your lips together you nodded. “I think a black sports bra would look great under it. I don’t have one with me, so I’ll have to buy one.”

She wandered off, and you checked your phone. A message from Seth was waiting.

*Oh baby girl, you better be on your way back to the hotel*

Biting your lip, you replied.

*I’m not done, Daddy. I have more sexy outfits to buy*

*You are sexy the way you are. Come back*

*Good things happen to those who wait*

*You are going to get a spanking*

*Promise?*

Looking up, you saw Paige standing in front of you, a smirk on her face. “So, Seth Rollins has a dirty side, does he? Oh, do tell!”

Normally, you would have been absolutely mortified if anyone else had caught you sexting Seth. But Paige made you feel at ease, the light teasing and easy banter between you two already the norm.  
“I’ll never tell, but you might hear me yelling down the hall.”

“Ohhhhh!” She cheered. “Oh my God that was feisty. I like it! Come on, you closet freak. I have Converse to buy.” She linked her arm in yours and hauled you to the register. Paying for your items, you realized carrying your bags was going to become hazardous to your health. 

“Shoes, and then we leave, or else I’m going to have to buy another suitcase,” you told Paige, following her out of the store and into the crowded mall. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. So, tell me, have you always been into kink or is that a new thing with Seth?”

The question took you by surprise. It was something you rarely talked about, so to be asked so frankly was disconcerting. But you didn’t shy away from it. “I dabble. Nothing serious. It’s mostly word play and light stuff. Spanking, edging, begging.”

Paige nodded, her eyes straight forward as she navigated the crowd. “I hear you. I once got into the heavy stuff with a guy I was with. Scared the living shit out of me. Now, sometimes I enjoyed it, but he went overboard. Hurt me. Not on purpose, but from lack of experience. It soured me towards it I think.”

“If you met a guy that had the knowledge, would you try again,” you asked, shifting some bags to another hand.

She shrugged, glancing at you. “Maybe. I think now, after that, where the experience was more about curiosity, I would have to fully trust that person, and that’s hard for me to do. My curiosity has been sated, but if that person could teach me something, and it be mutually beneficial, maybe.”

You think you understood. Seeing the Converse store ahead, you made your way in that direction. “I had a boyfriend that was heavy in it. He knew what he was doing, had been taught. I liked it. It just didn't work out between us.” You didn’t include the fact that he had in fact sent you to the hospital after you tried to leave him.

Making your way inside the store, you stopped dead in your tracks. Shoe heaven. So many colors, designs, options. Your heart sped up, God you loved Converse. Shopping made everything better.  
~~~~~~

You spent too much, and you knew it. But there was no deciding between those three pairs of shoes. They were all great and different. Saying goodbye to Paige in the lobby, you both agreed to hang out more. Talking to her all day was just what you needed, and she didn’t judge you for your messy past. The elevator arrived and you boarded along with another person. Not paying attention, you put your bags down for a second, trying to rest your hand.

“I hear we are to be working together soon. That’s delightful.”

You head swiveled to find Bray Wyatt standing next to you, his grin sending chills down your spine. “Oh hey, Bray. Sorry I didn’t realize it was you that got on with me. Um, yep, the next few weeks should be interesting to say the least.”

You were rambling, but Bray’s leer was making you nervous. His dreads were up in a large ponytail, and his shirt and jeans looked like he’d slept in them. He was clear on the other side of the elevator, but his presence made you feel like he was right on top of you. Mentally, you clocked how long it would take for you to pick your bags back up to knock him across the face if he made a move towards you. Too long, he’d be on you before you could bend over. Praying his floor arrived before yours so you didn’t have to put your back to him, you gave him a polite smile. 

“Delightful indeed,” was all he said. The bell sounded and the doors opened. Not your floor. Bray stepped off and didn’t turn to look at you. Thank God.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Sex with Seth was turning out to be a marathon. You might have to start joining Dean on his runs to build up your endurance. Raw was in Phoenix, and you spent the entire car ride dozing on Seth in the backseat while Roman drove and Dean navigated. Usually the duo trying to find the way to the next city was hysterical to watch, but you were just too worn out to participate this time.

Seth had his hoodie on, his ear buds in, and his eyes closed, but he still ran his fingers through your hair. As an attentive boyfriend, Seth was on point. He was also a sex god. So, you know, he was the whole package. Zoning out, your head in Seth’s lap, you tried to fall asleep, but the bickering coming from the front of the SUV was getting louder.

Opening his eyes, Seth nudged you, and you looked up at him. “Do you need a break?” he asked, his voice soft.

“From them, yes. Otherwise, I’m ok.”

He chuckled, moving his hand from your hair to lace his fingers in yours. “What are you listening to?”

“Breaking Benjamin,” you replied, moving one ear bud out of your ear.

He scrunched his nose up but didn’t reply. Your tastes in music didn’t mesh, but you didn’t mind. Over the past week you had learned that you both liked documentaries, puzzles, and water parks. And doggy style. It was a good start. 

“We have another few hours, will you be able to sleep?” he asked.

You shrugged a little. “Probably not.” Seth’s brown eyes studied you for a minute.

“Something is wrong, isn’t it?”

Something was wrong, but you weren’t ready to talk about it. Bray’s attitude in the elevator yesterday kept you up most of the night, making you restless. While you had worked around Bray and his teammates before, he had never focused on you, and your exposure to him had been extremely limited. Sure that you were overreacting, you smiled to put Seth at ease. “Everything is fine. I’m just tired. You don’t let me get a lot of rest, you know?”

Seth didn’t laugh like you had hoped. “You will tell me, or I’ll have to spank it out of you.”

“Whoa!” Dean exclaimed. “There are other people in this vehicle who do not want to hear about your kinky bullshit! Keep it down back there!”

Seth glared at the back of his head. “You are lucky you are only hearing the conversation man.”

Roman, his eyes hidden behind his shades, shook his head. “Trust me, we hear more than just the conversations. Jesus man, I don’t know what you two do in that room but other people are trying to sleep on that floor.”

Groaning in embarrassment, you turned your face into Seth’s stomach. “You are lying, right?” you mumbled.

Dean heard you loud and clear. “No, Princess,” he sneered your nickname and you understood all of the connotations of that. 

“Kill me now.”  
~~~~~~~~  
Dean, Roman, and Seth were standing behind the camera, watching as you fidgeted with your outfit for the night. It was close to your standard attire, black jeans, black combat boots, a black cropped t-shirt and an open military vest. Your hair was up in a ponytail and the make up artist had perfected the dark smoky eye that you now sported. You looked ready to either kick someone’s ass or eye fuck them to death. Whichever worked, you supposed.

Bray stood off to the side also, his eyes not leaving you. You knew why he was there, and you tried to prepare yourself. The interviewer motioned she was ready and as the cameras began rolling, she spoke. “Y/N, the news just broke that The Shield is going against The Wyatt Family in a TLC match, what are your thoughts on that?”

Smiling, you leaned towards the microphone she placed in front of you. “My thoughts are very simple. The Shield will knock The Wyatt Family down a few pegs at Battleground. Bray Wyatt walks around here with his holier than thou attitude, and it's past time he remembered who he was dealing with.”

She nodded. “And what role will you play in the match? You have not been banned from ringside.”

Giving her a cocky grin, you responded. “Where Roman goes, I go. My role will be determined as needed and I-,” you broke off and Bray charged you, throwing all of his weight against your body, slamming you into the concrete wall behind you. The air had been knocked from your lungs and your head cracked against the wall. Gasping repeatedly, you tried desperately to gulp any fraction of lifesaving breath into your body. Bray was not supposed to hit you that hard, he was only supposed to push you to knock you off balance. He had full blown body checked you. As you slid down the wall, you saw through watery eyes Bray standing above you, a sneer on his face. 

As he stalked off, the cameras panned to your face for a final shot. You didn’t need to pretend to feel agony, it was ripping through your body.

“Cut!”

Dean was by your side first, but Seth and Roman were close behind. Their expressions were blurry to you, but your hand immediately found Seth’s shoulder as Dean picked you up off the floor. “What the fuck, man!” Dean yelled. You could feel his body vibrating against yours. “I’m going to fucking kill him!”

Slowly air was returning to your lungs, and the pain from your head was making you nauseous. You turned it to find Seth making grabby hands at Dean. “Give her to me, right now!”

“Yeah, yeah, man, I am. I just couldn’t stand looking at her on the floor like that.” He handed you off to Seth, who gently swung you up into his arms.

“I got you Princess,” he muttered against your temple. You closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Roman, figure this shit out. I want answers, and I want to kick his ass!”

You heard Roman mumble something, but you couldn’t focus on it. “Daddy,” you whispered, not to keep anyone from overhearing, but just because your head was throbbing from all of the commotion. The camera crew was panicking and the producers were trying to calm everyone down. “I need medical.”

“Shit! Ok, baby, we’re going right now.” He began striding though hallways, Dean right behind him. Seth began barking at people, and it wasn’t helping the pain in your skull. Telling him to shut up would take too much energy though, so you just rested your head against his shoulder. “Where is medical! Come on, people, she’s bleeding! Where the fuck is medical!”

Oh. Well, that explained a lot. Reaching one hand behind your head, you felt a sticky wetness in your hair. Sure enough, pulling it back, your fingers were coated in red. “Dammit.”

“I got you,” he muttered, rounding a corner and moving towards the trainer’s room. Dean stepped ahead and opened the door for two of you, Seth moving through the doorway quickly. The on-site doctor was there, motioning for Seth to put you down on the bed, asking what happened. Dean launched into an expletive laced explanation, while Seth stood beside you, keeping your hand firmly in his. It was quiet in the room, but you saw people beginning to gather around the open doorway, peering in. 

“Seth,” you said, squeezing his hand.

Immediately, Seth left your side to close the door. How he had known what you wanted, you didn’t know, but you were thankful anyway. The doctor looked between you and the two men in the room. “I’ll need you to remove your shirt.”

Dean pushed off the counter he had been leaning against. “I’ll find Roman,” he said as he left, pushing past the looky-loos outside. 

Looking at the doctor, you said, “Seth stays.”

He only nodded, not saying a word as you struggled to get your vest and shirt off your body without crying in agony. Seth stepped up. “Let me help.” He gently pulled the vest off your arms, and then braced you against his chest as he raised your shirt up your torso and then off your arms, one by one, finally pulling it over your head. Wincing, you hunched over, still leaning against your boyfriend. The doctor moved next to you, his hands on your back, prodding.

Hissing through your teeth, you shifted away from the hands. The doctor was talking, but you weren’t listening. Every focus of your being was centered on your back and your head. The wooziness had passed, but you felt dizzy and tired, and you were almost positive that you had a concussion. He moved to your head, asking Seth to hold your ponytail up so he could examine the area where the blood was coming from. 

A knock sounded at the door. Making sure you were upright, Seth moved to the door, only opening it a fraction so he could see out. He placed his body in the crack of the door, making sure no one could see you past him. “Seth! I didn’t expect to see you here. Is she ok? Can I come in?”

Seth looked at you over his shoulder, and you nodded. Moving back, he let Stephanie McMahon through the door before closing it behind her against the growing crowd outside the door. Steph made her way to your side, her expression full of worry. “How are you?” her hand rested on your knee for a moment before pulling back.

You had only spoke to Stephanie one time before, the day of your first Raw. Hunter had hired you from Ring of Honor, and he and Steph had greeted you that day you first stepped foot in the Amalie Arena in Tampa. She had always given you the impression that she was fair, but stern, ready to laugh, but also willing to throw down. Your kind of person.

“Um, I hurt,” you croaked. The doctor was still touching you, his hands methodical and thorough. 

Steph chuckled, but not out of malice. “I bet. Listen, Hunter has Bray in his office now. I don’t know why this happened, but the fact that there were multiple witnesses and of course, it was caught on camera, means Bray is looking at some serious repercussions. He could possibly be arrested, if you choose to press charges. Don’t worry about that right now though, ok. Doc, what’s the prognosis?”  
Just like Stephanie to take over, but at that moment, it was fine. You were feeling overwhelmed, and you desperately wished Seth was still holding your hand. 

“Possible cracked ribs and possible concussion, though the bleeding is superficial. She needs to go to the hospital.”

You groaned, and you saw Seth glare at you. “Can’t I just go back to the hotel?” Everyone began protesting at once, causing you to wave your hands to shut them up. “Ok, ok! I’ll go. Ugh.”

Steph patted your knee. “I’ll get the work comp papers for you, but don’t worry about that either. It will all be handled in house. I better go find out what Bray has to say for himself. Call if you need anything ok?” And just like that, she swept out of the room. The doctor told you that you could get dressed, and Seth moved to your side to help you. 

“Just the vest,” you said. You didn’t think you could face trying to move your arms through the sleeves again. He nodded, putting it on you and zipping the front up. He kissed your forehead, pulling you to rest your head against his chest. The doctor told you that you could leave as long as you went straight to the ER, which Seth assured him that you would. He picked you up and you grumbled at him. “I can walk, Seth.”

He glared at you. “I am not letting you put your feet on the ground until you are x-rayed and cleared by the closest emergency room doctor available. So just get over that, right now.”

“Everyone will see!” you protested as he made his way to the door. 

“Ask me if I give a fuck.”

Oh he was very irritated right now. Fighting with him just wasn’t worth it, so you steeled yourself to face the crowd of wrestlers and WWE personnel on the other side of the door.


	14. The Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past is your past, right? What happens when Seth no longer accepts that?

At some point, while waiting for the x-ray and cat scan results, you had fallen asleep. You were sure you had heard somewhere that a person with a possible concussion shouldn’t do that, but exhaustion overrode any decision you could make. Upon awakening, you heard your boys talking amongst themselves. You were atop a gurney in the ER, a blanket pulled up to your chest and a pillow underneath your head. You dazedly wondered if you were getting blood all over it.

“She’s awake.”

Roman's voice rumbled next to you and you opened your eyes to find Seth on the other side and Dean at the end, all staring at you. “God, who died?” you groaned, trying to push yourself up to a sitting position. Roman immediately hauled you upright as gently as he could, which still hurt, while Seth repositioned your pillow. “You three look like you are at a funeral. Stop staring at me!”

“Not funny,” Seth chastised you. “Your results came back. Two broken ribs and a concussion. You are out for 5-6 weeks.”

“What!” you all but roared. Pain shot through your head, but you ignored it. “I can’t miss Battleground!”

Dean snorted. “You are going to be no help to us busted up like you are. Seth would be sitting on top of you instead of in the match.”

Seth glared at Dean but didn’t respond to his jab. “You need rest and healing time.”

A bum knee, a concussion, and broken ribs. Your luck was crappy.

Roman squeezed your hand. “Listen, Hunter let me talk to Bray. Although I have to admit, all I wanted was to smash the sneer off of his face. He hasn’t said much in his defense, only that he didn’t know his own strength.”

Dean snorted. “That’s it? That’s all he has to say? He slammed a girl into a wall, on purpose, in view of 15 people, and all he has to say is that? Such bullshit!”

Roman only nodded. “They are gathering your discharge papers now. Travel called, you are on a plane home tomorrow morning, they sent you an email with all the details.” Typical Roman, seeing all the loose ends tied up in every possible way. “I want you to listen to me, Bray will be taken care of. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?”

Looking between the three men, all of them super focused on you, you knew exactly what Roman was saying. Dean alone looked like he was hoping for a street fight match, no doubt hoping to use a barb wire wrapped bat, while Seth appeared to be plotting the many ways he could jam Bray Wyatt’s face into a steel cage. But it was actually Roman’s calm and calculating gaze that chilled you to the bone. “I understand,” you whispered. Reaching out to grasp Roman’s large wrist in yours, you hoped your expression was earnest. “But you three listen to me. Do not get hurt or get in trouble because of me, ok? I’m not worth it.” Seth and Dean began protesting, but you kept your gaze on Roman. “Do you understand what I am saying to you,” you repeated back to him.

He only nodded, twisting his wrist to grasp your hand. “Don’t worry. Rest, and heal. We’ll take care of everything.”  
Yes, and that’s what had you worried.

~~~~~~~~  
Sighing as you sank into the hot bathtub, you closed your eyes. Every bone and muscle in your body hurt. Upon arriving in your hotel room, Seth had immediately set upon drawing a bath for you and getting you into it before stepping out to make some phone calls. It was the first time in hours that you had been left alone, and the silence, while welcoming, was deafening. You wished the lighting in the bathroom wasn’t so bright. 

“Seth!” you called.

He pushed through the door, the phone still to his ear. “Yeah, Princess?”

You blushed. You had no idea who was on the other end of the call, but Seth had kept his word. You were Princess, in and out of the bedroom. “It’s bright. Can you please hand me a washcloth?”

He smiled at you indulgently, moving to do what you asked. Taking it and folding it, you placed it in the water, letting it soak for a moment before plopping it over your eyes. It felt amazing. Seth stayed in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet seat beside the tub.

“Well I understand why you would think that but it’s probably a better idea to let it happen this way than for me to do it without permission.”

Oh, that didn’t sound good.

“Listen, it’s going to happen one way or the other, so either I get what I asked for, or I’ll need bail money and a lawyer.”

Snatching the cloth off of your eyes, trying to not wince at the pain that shot across your back, you glared at him. “Seth!”

He ignored you. “Think about it, and call me tomorrow.” Hanging up, he smiled at you. “You look like a raccoon. Come here, let me help you wash your face.”

Your make-up was probably smeared all over your eyes, but as he gently rubbed the cloth over your eyes and across your cheeks, you really didn’t care. His hands were precise and tender, but still, your body reacted. Silently cursing it, you tried to stay still under his ministrations. “Who were you on the phone with?” you asked quietly.

“Hunter.”

“And? What were you demanding?”

He signed, dipping the cloth in the water to rise your make up off it before moving to your neck and arms. “A three-on-one hardcore match with Bray at Battleground.”

Your whole body locked up in protest, and you winced. “But Seth! The match against The Shield and The Wyatt Family has already been announced! They can’t change it!”

Seth shushed you, pulling back. “They can, and they will. They used the footage, Princess. They used it, and now they are in a legal bind. So, either they give me what I want, or I sue them. And wouldn’t that be awkward?” His tone was sarcastic, but the rebellious part of you wanted to sneer at him. It was your body that got slammed against that wall by a 300-pound man. Seth had no right to threaten to sue the WWE. 

Averting your glare, you took the washcloth from his hand. “I can finish up. Thank you.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him contemplate you. “You are upset.” It wasn’t a question.

“I’m tired and sore. I’d like to take my pain medication and go to sleep.”

Silently, he stood and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door cracked just a bit.

Deciding you really did want to go to bed, you began letting the water out and flipped the shower on. Still sitting on the bottom of the tub, you washed your hair as good as you could. Raising your arms over your head made your ribs groan and your lungs to lose air, but you managed. Shutting the water off, you climbed out and toweled off, getting dressed in flannel pajama bottoms and one of Seth’s merchandise t-shirts. Exiting the bathroom, you found the lights already off, the bedside lamps on, and Seth on the bed, propped up, under the covers, a large book in his hand. Domestic.

On the table on the empty side of the bed, Seth had left a cup of water and your prescription bottle. You smiled a bit and made your way to the items, taking the medication before crawling into bed. Seth looked at you, but then returned back to his book. Your head found your pillow and you turned on your side facing him. “Seth, can I talk to you for a minute?”

He closed the book and laid it on his lap, giving you his full attention. “Of course.”

“I’m sorry for my attitude in the bathroom.”

He cut you off. “I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped my bounds.”

You froze, but he didn’t continue. So, it was up to you to find the words to what the two of you were feeling. “I’ve always taken care of myself, Seth. Always. I’ve never relied on anyone, because there was no one there for me to rely on. I don’t know how to do it. Giving you control in the bedroom is easy. No one is there to see me be weak and needy. But in public? At work? Around co-workers? I can’t let control go that easily.”

He watched you as you spoke, wholly focusing on your face. “I do understand, but when I entered into this relationship with you, I told you, you were my Princess, in and out of the bedroom. That means I protect what’s mine. You are mine. And Bray hurt you. He assaulted you. In front of me. In front of Roman and Dean, and we couldn’t get to you!” Seth’s voice began to shake with anger. “All the years we’ve spent in gyms, on fields, in the ring, and we all just stood there, in absolute, complete shock. We froze. Can you believe it? All three of us froze! You would think, out of the three of us, one of us would have reacted. And then, as Bray stood over you, the fucking director stepped in front of us to stop us from going into frame. Said we’d ruin the reaction shot. He was more concerned with getting his shot than your safety. Roman put him in a headlock and told him to fuck off. I watched you slide down that wall, unable to breathe, and there was nothing that I could do. I was helpless, and for God’s sake, that pissed me the Hell off.”

You lay there quietly for a minute, letting his words sink into you. “The first person I wanted was you. I wanted you to hold me, to be there with me, and you were. Seth,” you reached out to grab his hand. “That means more to me than you getting revenge on Bray.”

“Understand this, Princess, this match is the only way I can smash his face in, without getting arrested. Like I told Hunter, I’m going to kick his ass either way, it might as well be to the benefit of the company.”

Sighing, you let go of his hand and rolled over to pick up your phone. The pain meds were working quickly, and you needed to check your emails before you went to sleep. Finding the one from the travel department, you opened it.

*Hi, Y/N, this is Dena from WWE Travel. I was attempting to book your flight for you, but I noticed we do not have your home address on file, only a PO BOX. Please be aware, Delta requires home addresses to be entered while booking flights. Please email me back with your home address as soon as possible. 

Have a great day!*

Ugh. This was going to be messy.

*Dear Dena,  
Thank you but I will not be requiring a flight home.  
I appreciate your time*

“What the fuck does that mean?” Seth exclaimed over your shoulder.

“Hey nosy, how about backing off,” you quipped. He raised his eyebrow at you. “What? Don’t look at me like that.”

“That better be the pain meds talking. You’ve had a long day, but I will put you over my knee and spank you if I have to.” You resisted the urge to stick your tongue out at him. Seth pushed you onto your back, took your phone and placed it on the bedside table, before leaning over you to look in your eyes. “You aren’t driving home in your condition, and you just told Travel not to book you a flight. What is going on?”

Trying to push him off of you, you placed your hands on his chest. “Seth, leave it alone.”

“I want answers.”

“And I want you to get off of me!” your voice was raising, and you could tell your irritation was about to boil over.

“Princess-,” he started.

“Mark!” Your self chosen safe-word exploded from your lips. 

Seth froze, then hastily rose up onto his knees at the end of the bed. His eyes were wide and wary, assessing you, and showing a small amount of panic. 

Gingerly sitting up, you looked at him. For the longest time, the two of you just stared at each other, neither one wanting to be the first to break the silence. Finally, deciding since you had been the one to use the safe word, it was up to you to explain yourself. “There are things you don’t know about me, things I was perfectly happy never telling you.” He still didn’t speak, so you continued. “I don’t have a place to live.”

His forehead scrunched up in confusion. Softly, he said, “What do you mean? Where do you go from Wednesday to Friday every week?”

You shrugged and looked down at the ugly bedspread over your legs. “I stay in hotels and travel.”

The wheels in his head began turning, you could see it in his eyes. He was putting things together, the fact that you never went to the airport with the guys on Wednesdays, you were usually always already at the hotel when they arrived on Fridays, and if you weren’t, you just said your flight was late. “You are homeless?”

“I tend to not use that term.” You bit your lip. “I’m a drifter. I live in hotels. The money I would use to pay for rent or a mortgage, I use on rooms. It works out for me, because the WWE reimburses for the rooms. I never submit my car rental though, too many questions.”

“So,” he tone was curious, but there was an underlying tension in there, “where were you going to go? Stay in a hotel for six weeks?”

Shrugging again, you picked at your shirt. “Well since I didn’t know I was going to get hurt, I didn’t really plan that out.”

Seth seemed to vibrate with rage. “And you didn’t think I needed to know that?”

“Seth, we’ve been dating a week. And before that, you hardly spoke to me. Why would I tell you that?”

Getting off the bed, Seth began pacing, and your eyes followed him. God, this conversation was getting more and more strenuous, and the meds were already in full effect. Without turning to you, Seth spoke again. “I’m trying to understand. On one hand, I get that I don’t yet have the right to your whole life story, but on the other, I want to shake you! Everyone deserves to have a home! And the fact that you don’t have one kills me! Where did you go after your knee surgery?”

“I haven’t had a place to call home since I was eight, Seth. It’s a foreign feeling to me and really, it makes me uncomfortable to be in one place for too long anyways.” You blatantly ignored his questions about your knee. He wasn’t ready for that answer.

Finally halting his pacing, he turned to you. “Well you are about to become very uncomfortable because you are coming home with me.”

“What?” 

“I didn’t stutter, Princess. You are coming home with me, and you can stay there while I go on the road.”

Every inch of you wanted to protest. It was too soon for you to go to Seth’s house, for you two to make that step. But where else would you go for the next few weeks? “What do we tell people?”

Defiance crossed over his face. “Not a damn thing. I’m emailing that lady right now and telling her to put us on the same flight. She doesn’t need to know anything else.” He grabbed his phone and open his email app, typing rapidly. You had to admit, when he was fired up, he was extremely adorable. Setting the phone aside, he crawled into bed next to you, gently spooning you to his body. Flipping the lights out, he settled down and kissed your hair. “I will take care of you, Princess. That’s my promise to you. Now I need you to make a promise to me. Don’t fight me on this, on taking care of you. It makes me happy to be sure you are cared for. Do you understand?”

You were silent for a moment, your eyes trained on the street light shining through the window. “I’m trying, Seth.” You couldn’t call him Daddy in that moment. You felt as if the conversation needed to be had on an adult level, no matter what your emotions were telling you.

Kissing your hair again, he mumbled, “I know.”


	15. Princess Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess gets new name, and a lesson

Seth dumped your luggage in the foyer of his apartment, which was just the upstairs in an old farmhouse, before closing the door behind you. The town was cute, and you enjoyed Seth pointing things out from his childhood as he drove you to his neighborhood. The apartment itself was a fair size. Two bedrooms that you could see down the hall in front of you, and the living, dining, and kitchen all one space to your right. The windows were large, and the curtains were open, letting the bright Iowa sun shine through. 

He moved past you, heading toward the large kitchen island and the stack of mail on top of it. “Junk, junk, bill, bill, junk, bill, junk,” he muttered to himself. He looked up at you, still standing in the foyer. “The house doesn’t have teeth, it won’t bite you. Come it and make yourself at home. My parents bought groceries and my mail.” He indicated the pile in front of him. “They like to make sure I can maximize my time when I’m home.”

You smiled a bit, moving into the space, but stayed standing. Your nerves were shot from the trip and your back was barking in pain. “I see where you get your caring nature from.” 

He grinned at you. “My parents are great.”

Deciding to take a pain pill, you dug it out of your backpack and swallowed it with the bottle of water you had gotten from the airport. 

“Are you hurting?” he asked. At your nod, he moved from the kitchen island to your side, tugging you down onto the couch in front of the tv. “Come here,” he said, tucking you in next to him. The silence that stretched between you two was comfortable, and you found yourself dozing off before you could stop yourself.

~~~~~~~  
Upon waking, you noticed the sun was lower in the sky, casting a dull golden glow onto the hardwood floors. Seth was stretched across the couch asleep, and you were sprawled out on top of him, his arm thrown back over his head, stretching his torso. Your legs were tangled together, and your ear was pressed against his chest. Staying where you were, you took in the moment, watching the sun continue to sink towards the horizon. Seth’s heartbeat was steady, and his breath was even under your hand. It was such a foreign feeling, relaxation, that you almost didn’t recognize it. 

Too soon, he stirred, his hands coming around to hug you to him. “Hey baby.”

Tilting your head back to look at him, you smiled. “Hi baby.”

“Are you hungry? I can cook something, or we can order Chinese. There is a great place downtown that delivers.”

You hummed in your chest a little. “Chinese sounds great actually. I need a shower though. I feel gross.”

“You look beautiful though,” he said, kissing your forehead. “Ok, you go shower, and I’ll order. Anything specific you want?”

“Chicken and broccoli, please.” You hauled yourself off of him, careful not to hurt yourself or him, and went to your bag. “Um, where is the bathroom?”

He pointed down the hall. “Use the one in the master bedroom. Straight down the hall, the door right in front of you.”

Nodding and picking your luggage up, trying not to wince, you made your way to the back of the apartment. The master bedroom had an urban industrial feel, with exposed beams, iron scones next to the iron headboard, and exposed lightbulbs. The bathroom was similar with exposed piping and wooden accents. The shower itself was fully open, no curtain to speak of, and across from that was a cast iron tub. Interesting placements, you thought. Putting your bag down outside of the door and quickly grabbing a change of clothes, you returned to the bathroom, closing the door behind you. The open concept to the shower was giving you the creeps, but waiting to fill the tub up, soak, and then wash, would take too long. Shower it was.

Making it quick, keeping your back to the door and pretending there was a curtain behind you, you washed your hair and body, using Seth’s soap and shampoo. It smelled like pine and leather. A towel hung on the pipe rack fixed to the wall, and you wondered if Seth’s mom put it there, and how often you would have to deal with his family while he was on the road. You felt it was too soon to be introduced to them, but it probably couldn’t be avoided. Dressing, you combed your hair and put it up in a ponytail. It was getting long, almost to the middle of your back now, and it was time to get it cut. If nothing else, the break from the road would let you get some spa time. 

You made your way back to the kitchen, finding Seth with his phone in his hands, texting. Chinese food was on the counter, and plates and chopsticks were next to the boxes. Looking up at you he smiled. “How do you feel?”

Moving to stand beside him, you kissed his cheek and then surveyed the food before you. “I smell like you.”

Seth laughed, reaching for a box of rice. “We can go get you some shampoo tomorrow.”

You shrugged and hoisted yourself up onto a barstool. “I don’t mind. When you are gone, maybe it will make me feel better.” You looked up to find his eyes on you. “What?”

“Will you be ok here by yourself?”

Taking the rice from him, you scooped some on your plate. “To be determined. I’m sure I’ll find something to do. It will be an adjustment, I’m not used to staying in one place for too long, but I’ll make do.”

“Listen, it might be weird, but my mom would be happy to pal around with you, or bring you something if you aren’t feeling good.”

Your stomach knotted in protest, but your face remained neutral. “I appreciate that.”

Seth’s phone chimed, and off in the distance, yours did too. “Roman is group texting us,” Seth said, moving to retrieve your phone from your backpack, he handed it to you. Opening the text, you began to read.

*Seth, what the fuck did you do?*-R  
*I don’t know what you are bitching about. Its legal and its payback. Isn’t that what you wanted?*-S  
*I know that’s what I wanted*-D  
*You might have just fucked us with your stunt. We’ll get buried in shitty storylines*-R  
*Doubtful. They don’t call me The Architect for nothing*-S  
*Pull your head out of your ass, Seth. I understand you want to get even but you should have just let them arrest him*-R  
*We are the most popular faction in the WWE. They can’t bury us, the fans will revolt*-D  
*Now you pull your head out of your ass Dean. It’s the WWE. They do whatever the fuck they want*-R

The arguing continued but you couldn’t read anymore. Putting your phone down you looked at Seth, who was shoveling food in his mouth like it was going to disappear. “Is it really that bad?”

Seth shrugged. “It could go bad. We do have to be careful how we play it at Battleground. I have to admit, I was just going to go out there and beat the bloody fuck out of him, and damn the consequences. But Roman is right, they can bury us. Not that I would tell him he’s right, but you know. So we’ll go out there, have some spots, maybe every once in a while throw a real punch, or set something up to where he legit gets hurt, but we’ll allow Luke and Erick to run it at some point to make it more fair. But we will win that match. We’ll take them all out. We just have to be smart about it.”

You fell quiet, eating your dinner. The three of them were extremely protective over you, but you didn’t want them to lose their jobs. Your phone began to chime in sync with Seth’s as the conversation between the men continued. Thinking to shut the ringer off, you found a text from Mark Carano.

*Call me please*

Doing so, he answered on the first right. “How are you feeling?”

“Achy and tired. What’s up?”

“So I wanted to check on you, but we need to talk Battleground. Even though you are out for a month, Creative does want to bring you in for the pay per view.”

You scrunched your nose up. “Are they sure? Even though medical said no?”

“It would be light duty. Interviews in the back, no run ins. They want a visual of you watching the match from the back.”

“Well,” you mused. “It seems weak, Mark.”

Seth raised his head at your safe word, disgust on his face. You held back your laugh as Carano continued to lay out the plan. “I think it can be adjusted. We’ve got to keep you in the eyes of the public. Oh by the way, when were you supposed to go to Atlanta for your MRI?”

He was referring to your final knee MRI to determine your medical clearance, at least from that. “Three weeks,” you replied.

“Ok, let me make a note of that right now so I don’t forget again. I’ll have travel call you. I think we are supposed to be in Memphis that week. Maybe you could fly in for the show and then drive down.” He was thinking out loud to himself, so you didn’t comment. “Ok, well we will keep talking over the next couple of weeks, hash this out. Hope you feel better.”

“Thanks,” you said before hanging up.

“We’ve got to get you a new safe word,” Seth quipped, making you laugh.

The two of you finished dinner and curled up on the couch, watching The Chronicles of Riddick. Soon, your attention began to drift, and you became hyper aware of Seth’s body pressed against yours. Shifting a little, you put your hand on his chest under the guise of getting more comfortable. His hand came down around your shoulders and pulled you close. Slowly, you began tracing patterns on his shirt, first one way and then another, before sliding your hand down to rest on his stomach, right above the hemline.

His focus was still on the wall mounted flat screen tv, so you took a chance and slipped your hand under his shirt, resting it on his abs. Just the feel of his skin against yours lit your body on fire. The bottom half of your body shifted, almost mindlessly, as if it wanted to get closer all on its own. Stilling, you waited, biding your time. This was a sneak attack, because you knew he was going to protest because of your injuries if you went at him full force. But if you made it his idea…

Sighing, you moved again, seeming restless. You felt his attention focus to you, but you pretended you didn’t see, first moving your body away from him, and then closer, placing your leg over his and laying your head directly on his chest. Little noises of disgruntlement were escaping your throat. Seth rubbed your arm from shoulder to elbow, giving you a squeeze. “Princess, are you ok?”

Bingo. That was the opening. Lifting your eyes to his, you pouted a bit. “I’m restless, Daddy.”

Fire ignited behind his eyes, and they smoldered. “Do you want to stop the movie?” You nodded, and he picked up the remote to turn the tv off. “What can I do, baby?”

Sitting up and pretending to be confused, you shrugged. “I’m not sure. I just feel antsy. But tired too. I don’t know, Daddy.” There was that whine again. Always in Seth’s presence, never far from your lips. And it always worked on him.

Taking your hand, he stood and led you to the bedroom. “Let Daddy take care of it, Princess. Maybe you need a relaxing massage.”

Managing to stop the snort that struggled to escape your lips, you followed him. Yes, a massage. Great idea. “Mmm, I love it when you put your hands on me, Daddy.”

He swung you around, bringing the front of your body to meet his as he closed the door behind him. “I know what you are doing, and it isn’t going to work. You are injured. You have a concussion and broken ribs. No sex.”

Disappointment bloomed in your chest, and with that, Princess Defiance came out. You actually stomped your foot and glared at him. “I am not a broken toy, Daddy. You can still play with me!”

His body went rigid, but his eyes never left yours. “This is not up for debate. Your health is more important than anything else. Go lay down.” His tone was dismissive, and he pointed to the bed behind you. Seth moved to the bathroom, leaving you alone in the large bedroom. Your plan backfired, and now you were very irritable. Deciding you didn’t want to listen, you grabbed a pillow off the bed and stormed back out to the living room. You threw the pillow on the couch, and seeing Seth’s zip up hoodie on one of the barstools, you decided that would be your blanket tonight. You had slept with far less. As far as you were concerned, this was luxury, minus the fact that your pussy was wet and throbbing and you had been denied by your boyfriend.

Pouting, you sat down, holding the hoodie in front of you while inverting the sleeves so that they were no longer inside out. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

You jumped, finding Seth standing in the archway into the hall, rage in his eyes. “Going to sleep.”

“I told you to lay on the bed.”

“I heard you,” you shot back. “I don’t want to sleep with you if you aren’t going to touch me!”

Seth went perfectly still. “I’m done. I’m done with this shit. You want to act like a brat? Fine, I’ll treat you like a brat!”

You didn’t know what that meant, but your whole body tensed up and ignited as he stormed over to you, snatching the hoodie out of your hands and tossing you over his shoulder in one fell swoop, not caring when you barked in pain as your back stretched. Squirming to get down and protesting, you shrieked when he slapped your ass, hard. Seth pivoted and returned to the bedroom, closing the door before tossing you full bodied onto the bed. Again, your back felt light lightening shot through it, but it left you feeling alive and incredibly turned on. 

“Daddy, stop! This isn’t funny!”

He glared at you, ripping his shirt over his head, his hair flying around his face. God, he looked feral. “I’m not laughing. You have been incredibly spoiled, and that is my fault. I let you get away with talking to me like you run the place. That ends now.” Reaching for your pajama bottoms, he hauled them down your hips, almost taking your panties down with them. You yelled, gripping them hard. “Oh, you can keep your panties, brat. You won’t need to take those off.”

That sounded ominous, but you shot back, “I’m not a brat! I’m your Princess!”

“Oh no,” he shook his head. “My Princess doesn’t act like this. So, until I say so, you are Brat. You have to earn the right to be called Princess.”

Even knowing this was a game, even knowing you started this, those words stung. Deep down inside of you though, you recognized the feeling of wanting to make him proud, of wanting to be his Princess. You didn’t want to be Brat. That didn’t sit well with you. “I don’t like it, Daddy.”

“It’s not for you to like. The rules are simple, and you broke them. Repeatedly. So now, this is your chance to fix it, Brat. Get on your hands and knees. I’m going to spank you.”

Oh, thank God. Yes. Doing as he said, but keeping the look of defiance on your face, you turned over and got into position. Your ponytail fell to one side of your face, and the large t-shirt you were wearing gaped down, leaving the cool air of the apartment to sneak up your shirt to pebble your nipples. Your panties were dripping wet through the simple cloth. They weren’t fancy or sexy, just regular leg cut panties. Sometimes, you thought, casual can be sexy.

“Count!” he barked, right before a smack from his hand landed on your right ass check. The sound reverberated through the room, and you flinched more from the sound than the actual pain. “One, Daddy!”

“You are getting 15 to start. Then we’ll reassess.” He shifted behind you, but you didn’t look. The second slap found its mark on your left cheek, and you moaned. 

“Two, Daddy!” The next four came rapidly and left your breathless. “Three, four, five, six, Daddy!”

“Nice,” he breathed, liking your counting system. Seth gripped your panties in one hand, bunching them up and exposing more of your ass cheeks, wedging them in your crack. “Pink looks good on you, Brat. Let’s see if we can darken this up, though.” He began systematically spanking you, one cheek to the other, only leaving enough time for you to gasp out the count before moving on. Your pussy was seeping, and your back was arched as you threw your head back.

“Fifteen, Daddy!” you yelled as his hand came down a final time. Panting, you tried to catch your breath, while simultaneously wishing for more spankings. 

“Brat, your ass looks amazing. But I’m hard now, and I want your pussy.” 

You wished you could see his face to gauge his mood right now, because you were very confused. Didn’t he say no sex? You had just assumed your punishment was giving him a blow job, which was a great punishment. Seth grabbed your calves and pulled you backwards to the side of the bed where he stood. His fingers ran a line across your wet panties before dipping inside and pulling them to the side. Oh, God. He really was going to fuck you with your panties still on. The mental image of that almost caused you to combust.

Hearing his jeans hit the floor, you felt his hands wrap around your thighs, squeezing. “No cumming. Brats don’t get to come.”

You felt your body tense. What? “But, Daddy-“

“Do not talk! I don’t even want to hear your moans! No sounds unless I tell you that you can talk. Do you understand?”

Oh, this punishment was going to suck. This wasn’t fun anymore. It was hot, but not fun. Nodding your head, not wanting to risk him getting angrier, you kept your mouth shut. 

“That’s a start,” he said, right before he impaled you on his cock. Savagely, you bit your lip, struggling to keep in all the sounds that wanted to spill from your lips. “Brat wants to fuck. She doesn’t care that two days ago she got fucking slammed into a wall buy a 300-pound maniac. She doesn’t care that she has a concussion and broken ribs. So, Brat, I guess I don’t care either!” He bottomed out inside of you, and you vaguely realized he wasn’t wearing a condom. Your pussy fluttered, and you had to bear down on Seth’s cock to keep from cumming. Irony. The only thing that could keep you from orgasming was the one thing racing to give you orgasms. Seth began moving his hips, almost violently. His thighs were slapping yours with every thrust, sending jolts straight to your clit. Your arms buckled, and your head went down next, leaving your ass in the air, and your shirt bunched up around your shoulders. “Oooo,” Seth moaned. “That’s a pretty sight. A brat with a pink ass, a dick in her pussy, and her back arched. If only she would have behaved, I would have been blessed with hearing her moans and screams.”

Fuck he had a way with words. Every thrust of his hips, every squeeze of his hands that had moved to your hips, was sending your temperature skyrocketing. You felt entirely bottled up. You couldn’t cum and you couldn’t moan. There was no outlet for you. He slapped your ass, and you jolted, squeezing his dick with your pussy walls, trying to do as he ordered. Everything in you at this point was screaming to follow his directions, to be a good girl, to be his Princess. A sob almost escaped, but you pressed your lips together. God, you just wanted to be his Princess again.

Reaching forward, Seth gripped your hair and tugged, pulling you upright. Thinking he wanted you back on your hands, you were surprised when he pulled you completely back against his chest, pressing you against him. In this position, Seth could drive into you deeper, and hit that spot that made stars explode in your pussy. Inhaling deeply, your head fell back against his shoulder. “This is my pussy, isn’t it, Brat? And if I decide that the Brat attached to that pussy needs rest and care, then what happens? What happens, Brat?” Seth reached up to pinch your nipple and your clit throbbed.

“Brat gets rest and care,” you moaned.

“Right. And if Princess wants to play, Daddy will play with her, in the right way. In the way that takes care of all of her needs. Princess only has to ask. Brat resorts to shitty games.” His hips never stopped, pounding into you with force you couldn’t even fathom. How he could do that and talk at the same time, you didn’t know. “Daddy hates shitty games, Brat!”

You nodded, but kept your lips sealed. Slowly, you felt yourself start to detach from your body, quietness clouding your mind, and you almost panicked. Sub-space was something you had only heard of, never experienced, but you did have a knack for mentally escaping unpleasant situations. Not that what Seth was doing was unpleasant, but your body was not yours to control, and in order to obey him, your mind was slipping away. Gripping his hand that was on your breast, you squeezed, hoping he’d get the signal. Please, let him get the signal.

“Does Brat need something?” he panted in your ear. You only nodded. “Speak. Short sentences.”

Even that demand was hot. “Sub-space,” you whispered.

Seth’s body tensed and slowed behind you, and you wanted to whimper. You didn’t want him to stop, just to be aware you were almost at your breaking point. “Stay with me, Brat. I’m close to cumming. God, you are behaving so well. Just like my Princess would. My Princess would be moaning my name right now, begging me to let her cum on my dick. Do you want to cum on my dick, Brat?” His speed was picking up again, and you found yourself nodding again, almost violently. You wanted to scream and groan and cum. “Hmmm, Brats don’t get to come, though. But Princess, oh, she would be shaking on my dick, her pussy clenched, and then milking every drop of cum from my balls.”

Those were the words that almost made you slip, and damn the consequences, but in the moment, Seth threw his head back, moaning, his thrusts becoming erratic. You could feel him erupting inside of you, and your eyes rolled in the back of your head.

Breathing heavily, Seth slipped out of you, lightly pushing you sideways onto the bed. Without a word, he slipped into the bathroom, bringing out a wet cloth, wiping his dick down as he walked back to you. Spreading your legs, he wiped you also, causing you to blush as your legs splayed wide before him. “Get in bed.” He said, his voice deep. He disappeared into the bathroom again, and you did as he said. When he returned, he climbed under the covers, turned off his light, and rolled over so his back was to you.

Laying there, your mind raced. Being dismissed like that was hard. The whole scenario went very wrong from how you imagined it would go. Maybe that was the lesson. Trust in him and he would take care of you. But as your pussy continued to throb, and your body was not even close to being sated, you knew, you would continue to push the boundaries, and by pushing those bounders, you would see how far you could push Seth, see how far you could push him before he left you. Because everyone always left you.


	16. Dumb Things People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige is an idiot  
> Dean is an idiot  
> Seth is an idiot  
> Hell, you might as well be an idiot too
> 
> Or the one where Paige calls with some news, and Seth does a dumb man thing

You awoke feeling wetness between your legs. Groaning, you wondered how long your pussy would be in this state before it was taken care of. Another swipe of wetness had your eyes flying open to find Seth laying between your legs, his eyes on yours, licking your pussy from top to bottom.

“Good morning, Princess.”

You almost sobbed at those words. “Good morning, Daddy.”

“You behaved so well last night, I thought I’d wake you up with a gift.” His arms wrapped around your legs and pulled you closer to his mouth.

“I love gifts, Daddy.” Your hand found its way to his hair. “Was I really good last night? Did I follow your directions?” 

Pressing small kisses to your clit he nodded. “You did, baby girl. You stayed quiet and you didn’t cum. I know that must have been hard, but you didn’t disappoint me.”

This time, a sob did escape. “I’m glad, Daddy.”

“Oh, Princess, come here.” He sat up and pulled you onto his lap, holding you close. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders and you buried your face in the crook of his neck. “I know that wasn’t any fun, and Daddy is sorry he had to do it. But I hope you learned from it.” Seth’s voice was coaxing and gentle as his ran his hand down your hair.

“I did, Daddy. I learned. I’m sorry. I don’t want to be Brat anymore.” Well, that might have been a lie. Being Brat could have its upsides.

“I bet I know what would make my baby girl feel better.” Seth pulled away to wipe the tears from your face. You hadn’t even realized they were there. “Why don’t you ride my face, Princess?”

Your pussy clenched and you grabbed Seth’s face to press kisses to his lips. “Ok, Daddy.”

Flipping the two of you around, he laid on his back and then guided your hips to straddle his mouth. Lowering yourself, you used the iron headboard to keep yourself steady, while Seth’s hands wrapped around your thighs to hold your lower lips open for him. “Grind on my face, baby. Get yourself off.”

Oh, those words almost did it for you. His tongue flicked out to run across your clit and your hips dipped to chase it. Reaching down, you held yourself open to expose your clit better, watching as Seth wrapped his lips around it and suckled. Compulsively, your hips began to move, there was no stopping them. Faster and faster you ground yourself on his mouth, harder and harder you pressed against his tongue. Every so often, you could feel him dip into your pussy, bringing more wetness out, moaning underneath you. His beard scratched deliciously against the backs of your things, adding another sensation to the experience. 

“Princess, you taste so good. Your pussy is dripping all over my face.” Seth’s words sent you into a tailspin, and you leaned back with one hand on his thigh, while aggressively rubbing your clit with the other.

“Watch me, Daddy! Watch me rub my pussy!”

“Oooo, Princess, that looks beautiful.” He shoved two fingers into your hole and pistoned them into and out. “Cum baby. Cum on my face. Do it.”

Everything exploded, and Seth gripped your hips, bringing you back to his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to chase you through your orgasm. Aftershocks rocked through you, and Seth ran after them, bringing your orgasm back with a vengeance. Pressing down on his face, you were sure that you were smothering him, but fuck, you couldn’t control it.

As the final jolt shuddered through your body, you slumped forward, gripping the headboard again, moving your hips back so that you were sitting on Seth’s chest. His hands ran over your legs, your stomach, your chest, rubbing away the tenseness in your body. “Fuck,” he moaned. 

You had to agree.  
~~~~~~~~  
You awoke a while later, curled up in bed, and the house was silent. Feeling like a truck had run over you, you rolled over, finding yourself alone. That wasn’t surprising. Seth wasn’t one that could lay in bed all day doing nothing. And since he only had a few days in town, you imagined he had quite a few errands to run. Snagging your phone off the night stand, you saw a few missed calls from Paige, but no voicemails. As you pulled your shirt off the floor and found your underwear, you called her back.

“Oh thank God!” Paige’s voiced answered.

“Are you ok? What’s going on?” Her tone was a bit frantic.

“I did something, and I don’t know what to do.”

Moving to the kitchen to grab something to eat, your forehead scrunched. “You did something? That’s vague. Is it good? Is it bad? Come on, out with it!” Finding a note from Seth on the counter that just read “CrossFit,” you found some cereal and milk and poured yourself a bowl.

“Uh,” she hesitated. “I might have gotten married to Dean in Vegas.”

Your bowl clattered to the floor, cereal flying all over, the milk knocked onto its side and pouring out onto the counter. “Shit!” you exclaimed, trying to keep the phone between your ear and shoulder as you scooped the milk back upright by the handle. “God dammit!”

“That’s what I said!”

“Fuck!” you yelled as you stepped on the Cheerios on the floor and tripped over the bowl. God, the kitchen looked like a disaster. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes. “That wasn’t directed at you. I made a mess. Well, the mess is because of you. What in the blue Hell, Paige?” 

On the other end of the line, you heard shuffling and something like a door closing. “Crap, he’s back. Hang on, I’m gonna hide in the bathroom!”

“Oh, the irony,” you mumbled. Just a week ago the tables were turned. 

“Ok,” she whispered. “Ok, so, Dean called me yesterday and invited me to go to Vegas with him. Well, no, that’s not true, he actually invited a group of us, but I was the only one to show. So, it’s not like he invited me specifically. Right, so, I show up, we realize it’s just me, and we decide, fuck it, we’re gonna party anyway, right? So we gamble, we hit some strip joints, we drink ourselves fucking stupid, and I wake up this morning with a God damn quarter machine ring on my hand and a marriage certificate on the floor!”

Reaching for some paper towels, you began trying to blot up the mess on the counter. “Actually, that sounds like Dean’s perfect first date and marriage proposal, rolled into one.”

Paige snorted. “Except it happened! I’m married to Dean Fucking Ambrose! I’m married! What the fuck am I going to do now?” Her voice had steadily risen during her tirade, and now, she was just plain freaking out. 

A faded knock sounded through the phone, and you heard Dean’s voice. “Well, if you’d quit hiding in there like a coward, we could talk about it. It’s not like I’m thrilled either!”

“Go away!” Paige yelled, causing you to flinch. 

“Paige, talk to him. He isn’t unreasonable. He’s probably just as freaked out as you are.”

“Do you not understand this? We got married. And did married things!”

Oh. You stilled for a moment, watching the milk start to drip off the counter onto the floor. What a cluster fuck. Sighing, you closed your eyes again. Your head was throbbing and this was too much drama right after waking up. “You have to talk to him. Compare notes, or something. Talk annulment. Make sure it’s real, and not some bogus prank. Just, take deep breaths. Don’t run from this, Paige. He’s not evil and he won’t hurt you. Do you want me to call him?” Not like you knew what you’d say to him, but at that moment, there wasn’t much you could do from a thousand miles away.

“Uh,” her voiced quieted down. “No. Fuck, I’m so fucked. Ok, um, I guess I’ll just figure this out.”

“Remember, both of you are figuring it out. Don’t shut him out.”

“Right, ok, I’ll text you later.”

Hanging up, you surveyed the damage done to the kitchen. Paige’s news left you feeling confused and helpless, and now you had a mess to clean up. Finishing up wiping the milk off the counter, you put the jug in the refrigerator and set about trying to clean the floor. Cereal and milk were all over the place, and your frustration mounted. After getting most of it clean, you began wiping the kitchen down, afraid to miss a drop of milk. All of this, and you still hadn’t eaten breakfast. Standing, you heard the front door open, and Seth’s voice call out to you. Thank God. A bit of sanity.

“Princess, I stopped at the pharmacy and bought you some Plan B.” He tossed the box across the island and it stopped right before going over the edge. “I also got this new protein powder I want to try and some Almond Joy for you, because I know my baby loves Almond Joy…”

His words faded into the background. Your eyes were glued to that Plan B box, seemingly mocking you. He bought you Plan B. He physically went to the pharmacy, spoke to the pharmacist, requested Plan B, paid for it, and then presented it like it had already been discussed beforehand. In the back of your brain, logic tried to take over, tried and failed. Before you could stop yourself, you grabbed the box and chucked it at his head. “You bought Plan B?”

Startled, Seth ducked as the box flew over his head, his hand still inside of the plastic bag. “Uh, what?”

“Why would you do that without talking to me first?” Your breaths were coming out in short pants, and you began to sweat. 

His eyes were wide, and he, without a doubt, spoke that stupidest words you had ever heard come out of a man’s mouth. “I buy them for every woman I sleep with.” Seeming to realize his mistake, he stumbled over his next words. “Well, you know, the ones I don’t use a condom with.”

Rage exploded out of your body. Growling at him, you stalked around the island, heading towards the bedroom. “Well I hope you and your women are happy together!”

“Hey! Where are you going!” he called after you, trailing in your wake down the hallway.

Slamming the door in his face, you locked it, leaning against the frame. You needed to calm down. This was just a miscommunication, you told yourself. Growling again, you wished you could tell your brain to fuck off. You were deeply offended, and at that point in time, you just wanted space. Finding clean clothes in your luggage, you pulled them on, not even caring that you hadn’t taken a shower. This is why domestic life wasn’t for you. As soon as you were off the road, you felt caged. Seth was pounding on the door, but it seemed far off. Shoving everything that you owned into your bag, you pulled your boots on and hauled it out of the bedroom, almost knocking Seth over.

“Where are you going?” He scrambled after you.

“I need to go. I can’t stay here.” You grabbed your phone off the counter in the kitchen, opening the Uber app and ordering a ride. 10 minutes. You just needed to wait 10 minutes. 

“You are running?”

Whirling around, you finally faced him. “I’m not cut out for this, Seth. I can’t stay here. I feel like I’m climbing the walls, I’m overly sensitive, and I just want to claw your eyes out right now.”

“Because I don’t want you to get pregnant one week into our relationship?” Oh now he sounded indignant, which just notched your irritability up.

Glaring at his handsome face, you shook your head. “No, Seth, because if you would have talked to me you would have learned that I can’t have kids! It’ll never happen for me! But since you just went ahead and did what apparently you do for all the women in your life, you just reminded me of something I can never have! Something I want with every fiber of my being!”

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, running his hands through his hair and then across his face. “God dammit, there is no one else in my life but you! Only you! It’s been only you for 4 months! I can’t think about anyone else! This whole relationship is rocking me from inside out and I constantly feel like I’m off balance with you! I think I have a handle on you and suddenly, you change the game. What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

Your Uber app alerted you that your ride was downstairs. Moving past Seth, you gathered your things. “You are supposed to try talking to me. Try having an actual, honest to God, conversation with your girlfriend, instead of demanding and running roughshod over me.” Without another word, you left him standing in the kitchen.


	17. 4am Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do what you do best, run.

You sat on the bed in the crappy motel you had found for a few hours, trying to figure out your next step. Your mind felt blank, and your body was tired. Picking up your phone, you decided to call Paige. Seth had texted you, but you didn’t open it.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Hey how are things going?” you asked.

“To be determined. We talked, tried to figure out what happened, but there was too much tequila involved. So Dean is now at the court house trying to figure out if the marriage certificate is real. What’s going on with you?”

Biting your fingernail, you felt yourself shrug. “Seth and I had a fight. I left and now I’m trying to figure out where to go.”

“Hey!” she exclaimed, a little too loudly for your ears. “Come to Vegas! I’ve got an extra bed in my room you can crash on for a few days. I’ve got a signing at the MGM Grand on Monday, so I won’t be at the show. You can pal around with me!”

She sounded super excited by the idea, and in reality, you didn’t have any other good options. “Ok, that works for me. But, uh, I won’t be able to get there until late tomorrow. I have to rent a car.”

“What? That’s like, a full twenty four hours of driving!”

“I’ll make it work.”

She was quiet for a moment. “Y/N, if you ever want to talk about things that bother you, I’m here, ok?”

You sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay. “Thanks Paige. I’ll keep in contact with you, ok?”

Hanging up, you read Seth’s text message.

*Did we seriously just break up after only a week together?*

Calling another Uber, you typed out a reply.

*No, we didn’t break up. But I can’t be around you right now, and I think we both need time to figure out what we want from this relationship*

*I already know that answer. I want you*

*Me? Or Princess?*

*Always you*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The drive across four states, through fields and long stretches of nothing, was mind numbing, but cathartic at the same time. It wasn’t in your nature to analyze every step you made, you just went with what felt right, and damn the consequences. It really wasn’t that you were impulsive, but you believed in your gut and trusted your emotions. Regret was a four letter word to you, and it was something you whole heartedly did not believe it. Everything was a lesson, and everything happened for a reason. It was what you did with what you learned that made you into who you were.

Pulling off the interstate, you found a gas station outside of Fort Morgan, CO, deciding to get gas before heading into the Rockies. And food. You needed a real meal. You had been living off gas station snacks and Red Bull for the past 12 hours. It was late, nearing 10 o’clock, and your stomach was eating at itself. Getting gas was quick, and you were relieved to see a 24 hour sandwich shop next door. Deciding to eat your meal in the shop, you found a place to sit and waited for your sandwich to be brought to you. 

Just needing to hear his voice, you decided to call Seth. He picked up on the first ring.

“Hey,” he greeted, his voice low and soft.

“Did I wake you up?” you asked, smiling at the young girl you brought you your food and drink.

“No, I can’t sleep. I was watching a movie.”

Silence fill the space between the two of you. What did you call him for?

“Well, um, I’m almost to Denver so I figured I’d call and check in.”

“Is that where you are going?”

Oh, that’s right, he didn’t know you had talked to Paige. “Uh, no. Paige is in Vegas, so I’m heading that way to spend a couple of days with her.”

He was quiet for a moment. “That sounds like it could be fun.”

You shrugged, knowing he couldn’t see you. “I’m not going for fun. I just need a friend right now. And from what I heard, she needs one too. She and Dean got hitched in Vegas. They are both freaking out.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Dean called me this morning.”

This morning, when the world went to shit. It seemed so far away. “How did he sound?”

Seth sighed, and you imagined him running his hand through his hair. Your heart fluttered a little. “I’m breaking confidence here, but I’m only saying this because if you are going to talk to Paige, it might help her. Dean has liked Paige for a while. So, her locking herself in bathrooms and screaming at him is really giving The Lunatic Fringe a real complex.”

Huh, well, that was unexpected news. The day was full of it. “Paige is just as much of a wild card as Dean is, but they both like to be conscious when they are being unpredictable. She has no memory of the wedding or what came after, and for a woman, that can be extremely scary.”

“I’d say I understand, but obviously I don’t. I feel bad for them both, but actions have consequences.”

Biting your lips, you stopped yourself from saying anything. His words were loaded, full of questions and anger. What could you say to him to make him understand why you left? You didn’t know, so you decided not to address it. “Well, I just wanted you to know I’m ok. I’m grabbing a bite to eat and then getting back on the road.”

“Get some sleep tonight, don’t drive all the way to Vegas with no rest.”

“I’m not tired,” you replied, and you recognized the defiance coming out of your mouth. “But if I get that way, I’ll find a place to stop.” Compromise. You needed to learn to compromise.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
You never got tired. Driving through The Rockies all night, you wished it was daytime, so you could see the beauty around you, but you never stopped. Sleep seemed like this faraway place, a place you had no intention of visiting, because you knew what awaited you there. Dreams of heartbreak and frustration. You knew who you were, and you knew the limits you could push. Domestic life wasn’t for you. And sure, you knew that you had created that mentality for yourself, but it was real just the same. You were better on your own, taking care of yourself, and moving forward. If a man came into your life, it was understood it was temporary, if not by him, than by you. You loved the attention and the affection, but it just was never enough. There had been enough pain in your life for you to ever let someone in far enough to have a permanent grasp on your heart.

Pushing Seth away was a defense mechanism. And one that had never failed you. It was easier to take what you wanted and then bolt before getting hurt. Still, there was this yearning inside of you that craved someone that could put up with your bullshit and keep coming back for more, but no one deserved to be treated that way. You should have stayed, you should have explained to Seth how you were feeling. But you knew at the time you didn’t have the words, just the emotion. 

It was around 4am in the morning when you had your first moment of regret. You were running from your boyfriend, and missing him at the same time. Like you were on auto-flight mode. Life got hard, so you bolted. Instead of working things out, like your heart wanted, your legs ran so damn fast you didn’t have a chance to second guess yourself.

“Ugh!” you slammed your hand into the steering wheel. This was going to go no-where until you could decide if you were willing to change. And change was exactly what you didn’t want to do.


	18. Being Called Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Paige make a surprising announcement, and then Paige calls you out on your bullshit

“Y/N!” Paige shrieked, her arms outstretched as she danced on the curb next to the valet.

Tears pooled in your eyes upon seeing her, and before you could even make it around the car and into her arms, you were in full blown sobs. “Paige!”

“Oh, bunny! Come here!” She gathered you in her arms and rocked you from side to side. “We have some serious man troubles right now, don’t we?”

You nodded and sniffled against her shoulder. “I came here to comfort you, not the other way around.”

Leaning back, she glared at you. “Hey, we have time. We can switch off bitching about guys and shoving chocolate in our faces all weekend!”

Tipping the valet and letting him know the car rental place was coming to get the car, you grabbed your bags and followed Paige inside of the MGM Grand. The lobby was absolutely stunning, regal and elegant. The two of you headed straight for the elevators and boarded, Paige talking about the view from her room. “It really is beautiful at night. Vegas is crap during the day, but at night when the lights come on? It’s a whole different world.”

You didn’t mention that you had been to Vegas before on tour with the WWE. She seemed nervous and talking was distracting her. Arriving on the 7th floor, you again followed her down the hall and to her room. Upon opening it, she whispered to you, “Dean is in there.”

Oh, that explained it. Nodding, you moved ahead of her, dragging your luggage. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, and popped to his feet when he saw you. “Hey, girlie!” he greeted, reaching to take your bags from you. Such a gentleman. “You doing ok? Seth said you drove here. Are you nuts?”

“That’s up for debate, Ambrose.” You reached up and hugged him, and to your surprise, he gripped you tight. 

“I’m glad you are here,” he mumbled against your shoulder.  
What was going on here?

Pulling back, you looked up at him as he straightened. “Everything ok?”

He looked over your shoulder to Paige, and she nodded at him. “We are going to renew our vows. Sober.”

You swore the floor tilted under your feet. “Fucking what?” 

Shuffling his feet, he looked down. “We talked all night, and we want to make a go of this.”

This was unreal. Totally unreal. Whirling around to face Paige, you looked at her face for confirmation, and received it. “It wouldn’t have happened unless it was meant to be,” she said, wringing her hands together. “We like each other.”

Trying to stay calm, recognizing this was not your relationship, you pulled her to you for a hug. “I support the two of you, and I’m only going to say this one time: people in love get married, not people in like.”

Dean chuckled darkly, “Well we already fucked that one up. Might as well try to fix it so it works.”

His words seemed to stick with you, even as he went downstairs to the casino to gamble for a bit, leaving you and Paige to order room service and have some girl time. Paige was laying on her stomach on one bed, while you reclined on the other. She had a plate of mozzarella sticks under her chin, laughing at an episode of Friends, while you spaced out. Hours ago you had sent Seth a text telling him you had arrived, but he hadn’t texted back.

“Stop staring at your phone. Seth isn’t going to pop through it, you know.”

You looked up at Paige, and she was waving a mozzarella stick across the space between the two beds at you. “Is that for me?” you asked.

She nodded. “I only share these with my bestest of friends.”

“Aww,” you crooned, taking the fried treat. “I love you!”

She laughed, pivoting to sit upright. “Ok, its obvious you miss Seth, so out with it. Tell me everything that happened.”

You smiled a little bit. “Everything? Even what happened the night before that forced him to call me Brat and not let me orgasm?”

“Sweet fuck, no. Don’t tell me that,” she laughed. “Unless it ties into the big fight in some way, in that case, keep the details to a minimum.”

You sighed, shrugging. “I don’t know what I want, Paige. I mean, I want Seth, but I find myself fucking everything up. He bought me Plan B and I lost my shit.”

Her nose scrunched up. “He did what? That’s bullshit. I’d lose my mind if someone I was fucking did that to me.” Taking another bite of her food, she tilted her head at you. “But playing Devil’s Advocate here for a second, let’s hash this out with Seth in mind. Has he used condoms before?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, so what was it about that night that you didn’t use condoms? What was different?”

You thought for a moment. “I made him mad. I didn’t listen.”

“Mad? Like, boyfriend mad or play mad?”

How to explain this to her? Best to just be upfront if you expected any kind of help from her. “In the bedroom, he’s Daddy. I’m always Princess. And I wanted to have sex, and he said no because I’m injured. I threw a tantrum, so he punished me.”

Reaching over to turn off the TV, Paige gave you her undivided attention. “Daddy mad, huh? That’s a whole different beast. So, to punish you, he got to finish, but you didn’t. In his mind, to add insult to injury, he finished inside of you, more of a cleanup required than just taking a condom off and throwing it away. To me, it sounds like he let control slip.”

“I’ve never seen Seth out of control. Even that night, he knew exactly what he was doing.”

“Yeah, he marked you.”

That’s one way to look at it. “He marked me, and then what? Regretted it? He buys Plan B and tosses it at me like, ‘hey! Totally casual!’”

Your friend shook her head, taking her now empty plate to the tray on the dresser. “Guys just don’t think like we do. He wanted to fix it, and it was probably weird for him, so he tried to act like it was no big deal.”

Stopping her there, you said, “I forgot to add where he told me he buys Plan B for all the women he sleeps with when he doesn’t use condoms.”

The plate clattered on the tray as Paige whirled around. “Excuse me but what?”

“Still want to play Devil’s Advocate?” you jeered at her. Vindication felt good.

“What a slimy bastard!”

Well, Seth wasn’t that. You shook your head. “We crushed on each other for months, but never had a single full length conversation. As soon as he let his guard down, he snatched me up and made me his. Then I got hurt, he went into Protective!Daddy mode, and I panicked. In my past relationships, I was in control. After AJ, the guy who was heavy into BDSM, I called the shots. I needed that safety net. When Seth said I was only to call him Daddy inside the bedroom, my brain took that to mean he wasn’t Daddy anywhere else. But he was. In his mind, he’s always Daddy.”

“Sounds like a miscommunication.” 

“Paige, I really don’t think we should be together. We moved too fast, and I think it’s mostly my fault because I wanted him so bad.”

She snorted, taking a bottle of whiskey and pouring herself a snot. “Want to talk about moving too fast? I got married without dating the guy.”

Unexpectedly, you fell into a fit of giggles. Both relationships were ludacris, but the four of you were fighting tooth and nail to made it work. Well, three out of four. “What do you think?” you quietly asked her, once your laughing fit stopped.

Sitting again on the bed, she threw the shot back and looked at you. “I think you need to decide if you can live with the regret of leaving such an amazing guy because you are scared.”

“I’m not scared!” you protested.

“You are fucking petrified. You are terrified of being with a man who stands up to you, who will do anything to protect you, because you are afraid that you will fall in love with him and he’ll see you for who you think you are and fucking leave. That’s what has you running. Not Seth. You. Your fears are controlling you and you are letting them. Man up, Y/N. You are an amazing person, but you are the only person who doesn’t believe it.”

Tears began streaming down your face. “I already love him.”

She nodded, moving beside you and pulling you into her arms. “I know you do. I know you do.”


	19. Weak Link, Strong Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth makes a decision and you make a road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, * indicates text messages

You awoke sometime in the middle of the night, freezing your ass off. You had cried so hard that you eventually passed out from exhaustion, and you were still fully dressed with your shoes on. Paige was asleep beside you, her dark makeup still on her face, but she had made it underneath the sheets. Rolling over and getting to your feet, you saw Dean asleep in the other bed, his hair in complete disarray and his mouth hanging open, emitting cute little snorts and snores with every breath. Quietly you rummaged around in your bag to find a pair of pajamas, and escaped to the bathroom to change. Flicking on the light, you flinched at the brightness. The mirror wasn’t kind to you at all. There were dark circles and bags under your eyes and your hair was a ratty mess. Deciding to take a quick shower, you stripped and stepped into the tub, letting the warm water roll over your body. Your body was sore but not overly painful, and the heat hitting you felt good on your back. 

You made it quick, you really just wanted to climb back into bed. Getting redressed and leaving the bathroom, you almost had a heart attack when Dean spoke to you.

“Thank God, I have to piss.”

Pressing a hand to your chest, you hissed at him, watching him roll out of bed. “Christ, Ambrose, warn a chick.”

He bumped your arm with his in a playful manner as he passed you, closing the bathroom door behind him. You shoved your clothes into your bag and set about brushing your hair. Dean returned, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at you sitting on the floor.

“How are you doing?” he asked, his voice quiet, not wanting to wake Paige.

You shrugged. “I think I’m tired of talking about it.”

He snorted. “Tough because I have something to say, and you are going to listen.” Turning your head to look at him, you raised your eyebrow. “Seth is one of my best friends. I can depend on him for anything, he really is my brother. I’ve known him a very long time, and I know what kind of man he is, so you mentally fucking with his head has got to stop, do you understand me? He’s too good of a person for that kind of shit.”

You felt as if you had gotten simultaneously slapped in the face and punched in the gut. “I’m not trying to, Dean. I’m trying to figure this out as much as he is.”

Dean shook his head. “No, what you are doing is some kind of power struggle, and its bullshit. He’s not perfect, but he isn’t an asshole, either. Figure your drama out, but do it quick. His head needs to be in the game at work, not focused on you.” He stood, returning to the side of the bed and climbing back in.

Rocked to the core, you sat in the darkness for quite a while, your hairbrush laying forgotten in your lap. Dean has never spoken to you like that before. He had always been the mischievous older brother type, cracking jokes and taking you out to dive bars to let off steam after a long car ride. It seemed both Paige and Dean felt the same way, that you were in the wrong by distancing yourself from Seth. They just had different ways of expressing it. But deep down, you knew it was necessary. You had to get your mind right.

Eventually you stood, making your way back to bed. Upon climbing in, you grabbed your phone to see what time it was. There was a text from Seth.

*I think you were right. We need a few days apart. Away from whatever decisions need to be made. I’ll see you at Battleground, but until then, let’s go radio silent*

Radio silence was something Roman had come up with when the group texts became too much. “We need radio silence for a few hours,” he’d say. It was his way of putting everyone in time out, mostly Seth and Dean, who could get really heated while planning matches. But Seth didn’t want to talk to you for nine days. Nine days! When you had left Davenport, you knew you wouldn’t see him, but to not talk to him? At all? It seemed unimaginable, and you swore your heart broke a little. Having the revelation to Paige that you did love Seth and then to be completely cut off from him was an agony you didn’t know you could feel. 

Was this punishment for running? Did he regret getting involved with you? Probably, to both questions, and you knew you deserved it. Dean was right, Seth was too good of a person to be treated the way you treated him. You had kept him at arms length, going through the motions while keeping your heart safe behind a wall. But Seth was The Architect, and he had found a way over it without you even realizing. And now, it felt like he disappeared, leaving a huge hole in that wall guarding your heart.

It was 4:33 in the morning, and Seth had sent the text at around 2am. You had to respond, if only to let him know you had received it.

*I miss you already*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The week that followed was the worst in your life. Friday, you witnessed Paige and Dean renew their vows, seeing how determined they were to try to make it work. Friday night, Dean left to meet up with Roman and Seth on the Raw loop of house shows, leaving you behind and feeling useless. Dean offered you no words of encouragement when you told him that Seth had cut communication off with you, only shrugging and saying turnabout was fairplay. Saturday and Sunday you stayed in bed, driving Paige crazy with your bouts of crying and expensive champagne drinking, before throwing up for hours in the bathroom. Monday you rallied enough to accompany Paige to her meet and greet and a small corporate fundraiser, but Monday night was a complete disaster. Paige wanted to watch Dean on Raw, but you were totally unprepared for how hard seeing Seth would hit you. 

He looked fine. Completely normal. You were a blubbering mess, totally destroyed, missing him, and he looked like he had spent a week on vacation, completely refreshed. He even gave a genuine smile to the backstage interviewer, Roman and Dean at his back. The storyline had continued without you, Seth giving the WWE Universe an update on your injuries, Roman looking ready to tear the world apart.

Dean grinned, shifting from left to right. “I got him though,” he quipped, laughing. “I got him good.”

The interviewer asked what that meant, but Dean refused to answer, just giving the guys a knowing look before they all walked off. Later, the cameras showed Bray Wyatt knocked unconscious in the parking garage.

Tuesday was slightly better, only in the fact that Paige had managed to get you poolside, but you still had a drink in your hand. The two of you were in your bathing suits, reclining on lounge chairs under an umbrella, with Paige providing a running commentary of her text messages from Dean as she received them.

“Do you want the God honest truth?” she asked, peering at her phone.

“Might was well, I don’t think it can hurt any worse.” You contemplated ditching the straw in your drink and just gulping the whole thing down at once.

“Dean says if he has to room with Seth anymore on this trip he’s going to hit him with a barbed wire bat. Apparently, Seth is mopey, reclusive, and not talking.”

You sighed, tilting your head back to lean against the pillow under your head. “I thought that would make me feel better, but it doesn’t. I don’t want him to be hurting.”

Paige snorted. “Pick something! Either you are pissed because he seemed happy on TV, or you are sad because he’s sad. Which is it?”

“Why can’t it be both?”

Making an ugly sound, she sat up, glaring at you. “Because neither one of you are doing anything about it! You are both miserable sods to be around right now, driving everyone up a wall!”

“We need space, Paige, it’s not like this can get fixed with one fuckfest! We tried that before and it failed epically!”

Heads turned in your direction. Oh right, families. 

Lowering her voice, she growled at you. “Call him! He’s testing you. He wants to know you need him!”

Rolling your eyes, you took a drink. “That’s middle school bullshit. Games and testing each other. How about respecting the other’s wishes? How about that?”

Throwing her hands up, Paige stood, gathering her towel and phone. “Listen, I think you are both being idiots, but I’m with Dean on this one. I’m at the point where I’m feeling physically violent being around you. So, I’m going to head upstairs and pack. I’ve got an early flight tomorrow morning. I’d love to have dinner with you later, but not if this crap is going to continue.”

You watched her storm off, and you decided you hated Tuesdays too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wednesday came with Paige leaving to go home for a day to change out her suitcases, and then head to upstate New York for the Battleground loop before the pay per view on Sunday. You checked in with Carano who confirmed you were needed for the pay per view, then rented a car to begin the drive to Buffalo. Driving time was two and a half days, but you’d need time to stop and get some sleep. 

Once you hit the highway, you called Roman. “Hey,” you said once he picked up.

“Hey, you on the road?” He sounded genuinely glad to hear from you, and that made you feel pretty good.

“Yep, Vegas is about 20 minutes behind me. Did you get the schedule for Sunday, yet?” you asked.

Papers shuffled in the background. “Yeah, we have a meet and greet at 10:30 and another at 1:30. Then production meeting at 4 o’clock for final run through with entrances and everything, and an interview for the pre-show at 6. Busy day. Are you going to make it?”

“Of course. I’m going to stay overnight in Cleveland to get a full night of sleep and I’ll meet you guys at the arena before the meet and greet.”

“Sounds good. I’m emailing a copy of this schedule to you. It’s got the itinerary attached to it.”

“Thanks, Boss.”  
Roman chucked. “Do I dare ask what I want to ask?”

You sighed. “I’m a fucking mess, Roman, what do you want me to say?”

“I know you are, and I know it sucks. Just keep your head up, ok? I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Bye.” You hung up, taking the moment to turn your road trip playlist up loud and get into the rhythm of the road.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Road tripping by yourself sucked. It was never your favorite thing, you preferred to travel with the guys, not that you would ever tell them that. The first day went well, traffic was clear most of the way until Denver, but even that didn’t last long due to the timing of your arrival. You stopped in Sterling at a rundown motel off I-76 for the night, grabbing food at a local Wendy’s and falling asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. Waking up around six in the morning, you took a shower, got dressed, checked out of the hotel and got gas. You were back on the road by 7:30, already bored with the landscape and your ass feeling as flat as a pancake.

Passing through Davenport, you swore you couldn’t miss Seth anymore. You marveled at the fact that you had gotten so attached to him so quickly, and that you had even dropped the “L” word to Paige about him. Logically, you knew it was just the beginning stages, and it was probably even spurred on by the angst in your relationship. But to know it unequivocally still startled you. But as you knew from your past with AJ, just because you loved a person, didn’t mean you belonged together.

The exit you were looking for appeared and you followed the signs to another motel outside of Joliet, IL. You’d been on the road for over 12 hours, and you didn’t think you could take anymore. Checking in, you just wanted to fall asleep, but you found yourself watching mindless television instead, curled up on the bed, feeling a little lost and anxious.   
The voices lulled you to sleep, finally, and you dreamed of Seth holding you close, pressing kisses to your hair and temple before throwing your leg over his and taking you from behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You made it to Buffalo a day and a half early. You had thought that you would stop and rest in Cleveland, but you continued to drive, not even slowing down. Arriving at the hotel, you checked in and found your room, stripped down to your underwear, and crawled into bed, with no intention of moving until Sunday morning. 

But Saturday dawned and found you feeling restless. After room service style breakfast, you decided to hit the gym for a while to try to work on your cardio, and then go get your hair and nails done. You needed a little spoiling, you told yourself. 

The woman at the salon was very nice but chatty, asking questions about your job and what it was like working with all those hot, sweaty, good looking men. You didn’t want to tell her it was a lot like hanging out at a fraternity 24/7, complete with fart jokes, so you lied and told her it was a tough job, but someone had to do it. That seemed to delight her and she peppered you with questions, no matter how hard you tried to avoid them. Finally, she turned on the blow dryer and the inquisition stopped.

You sent Roman a text message as you left the salon, asking when they were coming in, telling him you had already arrived. He responded by telling you they were driving in from Syracuse after the show, and would be there around 1am. Figuring you had nothing better to do, you returned to your room and watched trashy tv until you fell asleep around 10 o’clock.

Your phone ringing woke you up the next morning, and you fumbled for it before answering. “Hello?”

“Y/N its Mark. Hey do you have time to meet with me this morning?”

You were really starting to hate hearing Carano’s voice. Checking the display on the phone, you saw it was 7:45. “Um, yeah I think so. What’s up?”

“Medical wants to check you before the show, and I need to run through some things with you.”

Sitting up, you ran a hand through your hair and wiped the sleep out of your eyes. “Are you going to be at the arena?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there at 9.”

“Ok, does 9:30 work for you?” 

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll text you when I get there.”

“Sounds good.”

Saying goodbye you hung up and started getting ready for the day. You ordered room service and hopped in the shower while you waited for it to arrive. Once it got there, you ate quickly, pulled on some yoga pants and a t-shirt, and brushed your teeth. You’d get ready at the arena later. With your bag on your shoulder, you walked across the street the arena, grateful it was so close. Showing your ID to the guard, you pushed open the doors and walked in, making a beeline backstage.

Finding the women’s locker room didn’t take long, so you pulled out a pair of jeans, a cut off Shield t-shirt, and a pair of your new Converse. Your hair went into a half up, half down ponytail, and you put your make up on, checking the time. You texted Mark, and he gave you directions to Medical, where he said he would meet you. When you arrived, the doctor waved you in.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, gesturing for you to climb up onto the table.

“Not bad. I get twinges in my back every now and then, but I haven’t needed pain medication.”

He nodded, moving to your side. “That’s good. How is your head? Dizziness? Headaches?” He shined a penlight in your eyes, and mentally you wished he had given you some sort of warning. Behind him, you saw Mark walk in with Triple H. 

“None of that. At first loud noises really messed with me, but I haven’t had any problems.”

Pushing your shirt up a little, still keeping you covered, he prodded at your back. “How does this feel?”

“Tender, but not horrible. Like I said, it twinges every now and again, but overall when I move it doesn’t hurt.”

The doctor asked you a few more questions and poked and prodded you a few more times before patting your knee and telling you he was pleased with your healing. Stepping back, he nodded at Triple H and Carano. Carano spoke first. “That seemed like a good update. Can she work tonight?”

The doc looked up from writing his notes. “Light duty. We’ll wrap her ribs, but no hard bumps. She hasn’t been cleared of the concussion protocol and her knee is still healing.”

All of this drama, and you had actually forgotten about your knee. “What’s the plan?”

Triple H leaned against the wall. “We’ll have Harper bring you to the ring. The idea is to basically tie you up in the corner, probably with handcuffs, and one of The Wyatt Family guys will have to stand guard over you. You will be The Shield's weak link.”

You saw where this was going. “Are they going to lose?”

He shook his head. “No, they win, but it will cost them. No one will lay a finger on you tonight, you got it? It’s like that unreachable rabbit at the dog track.”

You flinched. You hated dog tracks, but you understood what he was saying. You looked at the doctor. “That ok?”

Once he nodded, telling you to come back to get your ribs wrapped, Triple H pulled you out of the room and stepped away from Carano, indicating you were to do the same. “Listen, this came up because we needed a way to reign the guys in. Dean has been sneak attacking Bray all week and we’ve been forced to make it a part of the storyline, Roman is prowling around here like a feral animal snapping heads off, and Seth’s planning is going to get him fired if he doesn’t calm down. I know what Bray did over stepped the bounds of what we do, and for that I’m sorry. But while you may be their weakest link, you are also their strongest chain. They will not let any harm come to you, and I need them grounded for this match, otherwise it could be a legitimate murder out there. Seth thinks he had the upper hand by switching this from a TLC match to a street match, but he actually did me a favor. I can’t imagine the kinds of damage they would do to each other with twenty ladders ringside and ten tables stacked up. You need to be their reason for staying human, Y/N. Can you do that for me?”

You felt yourself begin to shake, but you locked your knees. The match was resting on your shoulders, and you were going to be handcuffed to a turnbuckle. “Hunter, I’m sorry.”

He put his hand on your shoulder and squeezed. “This is a mess, but we’ll see it through ok?”

You just nodding, not knowing if you could agree with him.


	20. Owning Up To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Seth finally have that long awaited conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING**** References to past-rape, caning, and abandonment in this chapter. If this is triggering to you, PLEASE skip this chapter!

You were almost late for your first meet and greet with the guys. Running through the arena, you hoped you could find the booth before it started. Slamming through the doors on the promenade, you found a long line of fans waiting, all of which cheered as you made your stumbling entrance. 

“Hey everyone!” you yelled, playing it off. God, this Diva life was not for you. Calmly you walked to the beginning of the line, finding Dean, Roman, and Seth all looking at you with a mixture of amusement and irritation. This was not how you wanted Seth to see you after nine days, but there wasn’t anything you could do about it now. The backdrop for photos was the Battleground logo, and there was a small high top table to the side where you and the guys could sign autographs. This meet and greet allowed the fans to request certain poses, and chat a bit with you. There were supposed to be about 100 fans, but it looked like more to you.

Standing between Roman and Dean, you peered behind them to whisper to Seth, “Hey.”

He looked at you, his face blank of emotion, but he didn’t ignore you. “Hey.”

“Will we get to talk before the show?” you asked, stepping back as Roman hugged a fan.

Seth nodded, reaching up to pull his beanie down a little lower. “Yeah, we really should. Probably after the second signing. That ok?”

You only had a chance to nod before a man stepped beside you and pulled you way to close to his body. Mentally you recoiled, but you put your arm across his shoulders and tried to ignore how low his hand was on your hip. You heard Dean and Seth grumble behind you, and as the picture was taken, Roman wedged himself between you and the fan. 

“Best be careful, she’ll put you in an arm bar if your hand goes any lower.” His eyes bored into the guy, and the fan chuckled nervously stepping away to the table for his autographs. The rest of the signing went smoothly, Roman staying by you, eyeballing anyone who wanted to get handsy with you. But it wasn’t just the guys who were bold, in fact, some of the women were downright lewd. You tried your best to discourage that behavior with tact, and you welcomed the photos with teenagers and kids. Your favorite was when one young man asked if he could pretend to propose to you, and have all three guys standing behind you glaring disapprovingly. It was funny and sweet and he was a true gentleman.

You guys had just enough time to grab lunch in catering before returning for your second signing, which did not include posed photos, just quick selfies from behind the table as you signed pictures and memorabilia. The fans were great, a few crying when they saw Roman, which led to you and Dean making fun of him for making women cry. At the end of the signing, Seth reached over and touched your elbow. “Hey, come with me.”

Here it was. You chance to talk to him, and you felt like you were going to throw up. Following him up a few flights of stairs, you realized he was headed to the seats at the top of the arena, guaranteeing privacy. “Hope we don’t get nosebleeds up here,” you quipped, folding down the chair before sitting in it. Seth didn’t respond, choosing to sit a seat away from you, leaving one empty beside you. The seats weren’t large, so you weren’t offended. 

For a while, the both of you looked out over the space in silence, the crew putting the ring up down below, with lighting guys in the rafters above you. Something made you speak first. “When I was 17, I ran away from the foster parents I was with at the time. I was crashing on friend’s couches, or staying with people I didn’t really know but had an extra bed. The underground wrestling circuit was my home, and at the time, I thought I was living the life. It didn’t occur to me that I had nothing.”

Seth remained silent, but glanced at your face. He was listening.

You continued. “One of the guys running the company took a liking to me, and he offered me a place to live, with him. He said it made sense, considering I helped with the books, with the ring, with promotion, everything, so he provided me with a place to live, free of charge.” Sighing, you looked at your hands. “The day after my 18th birthday, he made a move on me. I was flattered that the owner of the company I lived and breathed for would even look at me, let alone find me sexually attractive. I was a scrawny kid, malnourished and exhausted all the time. So the fact that he looked at me at all was amazing.”

Seth shifted, but didn’t interrupt. And you were thankful, because you didn’t know if you could keep going if he started asking questions.

Lifting your eyes again, you trained them on the ring down below. Your place of solace and comfort. “He was into some heavy shit. A guy 20 years my senior, he’d been around. He set rules, and expected me to follow them, punished me when I didn’t. And I was good at it. I enjoyed it. He was my first Daddy, Seth, and I needed him at that time in my life.” You fell quiet, pain lacing through your chest at the memories. “We were together for three years, and the company began to fold. He couldn’t keep it alive anymore, and eventually he had to file for bankruptcy. During those final months, he would find dumb reasons to punish me, usually always with a reed cane. Nothing else scared me as bad as that cane. If my posture wasn’t perfect, he’d cane me. If I failed to have his dinner ready on time, with a perfect restaurant type presentation, he’d cane me. You get the idea. Stupid reasons. I became used to it. I expected it. As he spiraled into depression, I followed him, and those stupid reasons because real reasons. I’d talk back to him, I’d spit at him, burn his dinner, anything I could do, to get caned. Because I knew it was going to come anyway, so I figured I might as well do something to earn it, you know.”

Now, the final piece.

“That day he filed for bankruptcy, I packed my bags. I told myself that I would be gone before he got back, but I think I procrastinated leaving on purpose. Being hurt was the equivalent to love for me, and I had loved him for three years. He was the only love I had ever known. When he walked in, and saw me with my bags in the foyer, he snapped. I told him my body didn’t belong to him anymore, and that he’d never get to fuck me again.” Closing your eyes, you hated that little girl you used to be. Hated her for what she had done, what she had said. Your voiced lowered, and you kept your eyes shut. You couldn’t see Seth’s face for this next part. “He caned me so bad it broke the skin and the welts were the size of two-inch curtain rods, all over my back, arms, and thighs. And when that didn’t make him feel better, he raped me. He raped me to the point where I began to bleed, and didn’t stop. It went on for hours, I don’t even know how long he hurt me. I passed out eventually, and when I woke up, I was in the passenger side of his car, being pushed out onto the ground in front of the emergency room as he sped off. I never saw him again.”

Upon opening your eyes, you found Seth leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, looking nauseous and furious. He was pressing his lips together so hard they were turning white.

“I can’t have kids, Seth. He took that from me. Every home I have ever known has taken something from me, and I equate it with hurt and pain. Hotel rooms are comforting to me, because they are temporary, relationships are temporary. The only thing not temporary in my life is wrestling.” Tears began to spill from your eyes. 

He turned his head to you, his eyes sad but fierce. “I don’t want to be temporary in your life.”

Choking back a sob, you reached for his hand, and he gave it to you. “Do you remember when you told me that before you met me, you were perfectly happy with how your life and career were going?” He nodded. “I felt the same way. I knew myself. I knew where I was going, what to expect day to day. And then I met you and nothing made sense anymore. What I had seemed bleak and sad. That one week we were together opened my eyes to what I had gone through, and I didn’t feel strong anymore. I never dealt with that pain from years ago, I buried it. And running from you was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, but I needed it. I needed to see what I would be missing without you with me. That day you decided you wanted to enact radio silence, I was actually going to call and tell you I was coming back.”

Letting go of your hand, Seth ripped the beanie off his head and ran his hands through his hair. God, he was amazing to look at. “I hated it, I hated every second without you. It felt like I was being crushed in a bear hug and it never stopped. I’m sorry about everything. I’m sorry that guy hurt you, I’m sorry you felt like you had to run from me instead of talking, I’m sorry I cut you off. But I am not sorry that I love you. I am not sorry that I want to wrap my arms around you and never let you go.”

Letting the tears go, you stood, crawling awkwardly in his lap and smothering your face in his neck. “I love you too, Seth. God, the day I realized it was the day I wanted to come home!”

Pressing kisses to your temple he whispered in your ear. “Where is home?”

“Anywhere with you,” you replied, holding him close.


	21. Battleground

The two of you talked at length for another half hour, agreeing the conversation wasn’t over, but it was good progress. The production meeting was fast, and everyone received the final card before the show. The Shield vs Bray Wyatt was the main event, so you had some time before you needed to be in gorilla. You stopped by medical to get your ribs wrapped, and then went down to the women’s locker room to get dressed after hair and makeup. Paige was inside, her feet propped up on a chair in front of her, eating chips and playing on her phone.

“Hey bunny!” she stood, kissing your cheek lightly so as to not mess up your makeup.

“What are you up to tonight? You have a match with AJ Lee tonight right?” you sat in a chair beside her, stealing a chip from her bag.

She nodded, her mouth full. “Yep, Divas championship will be mine!”

You shook you head, leaning over to drag your bag closer to your feet. “I need to figure out an outfit for tonight. I was going to wear my normal stuff, but I’m supposed to be injured, so then I thought, me being dragged to the ring is supposed to be unexpected.”

Paige nodded, seeing where you were headed with your musings. “Right, right. So, why don’t you wear something other than black for once? Wear jeans and your Converse.”

Digging through your clothes, you pulled out the gray t-shirt you had bought a few weeks ago with Paige. Your eyes lighting up, you looked at her, and she grinned. “This is perfect. Purple sports bra, you’ll be able to see my ribs wrapped up, enough skin to keep it sexy, but covered enough to suggest I was just hanging around backstage.”

Paige lifted her hand up for a high five, which you gave her. “Badass. I approve!”

Getting dressed quickly, you made your way to the interview area, meeting all three guys there. Upon seeing your shirt, Seth grinned at you. “Temptress.”

Sticking your tongue out at him you quipped, “you sure do like calling me names.”

He only rolled his eyes, getting into position behind you and Roman once the interview started. It was over quick, and the four of you decided to head to catering to get a light snack before the match, Dean bitching the whole time about you being dragged to the ring. The three of them weren’t happy about it, but he was being super vocal. Roman was trying to reassure him and pep him up while Seth was eye fucking you over the table. Damn, you missed him so much.

Finally, it was time, and the four of you split, the three of them heading to the stands, and you to gorilla. Bray Wyatt was in the middle of making his way to the ring when Luke Harper stepped up to your side, catching your attention. “Listen,” he said, his voice low. “I’m not in favor of this. I’m just trying to keep my job.”

“Aren’t we all,” you muttered, offering him your wrist for one end of the handcuffs.

Snapping it on you, he let the other end dangle off your wrist like some sort of morbid bracelet, slipping the key inside of his pocket. The Shield made their entrances, and you watched on the monitor as they gathered to the outside of the ring, allowing Bray to hold it momentarily. Seth was bouncing like an over eager puppy between Dean and Roman, last minute planning and pep talking going on. The bell rung, Roman and Dean split up, circling the ring, while Seth moved to the ramp. The three of them effectively cutting Bray off from any help. For now.

Your eyes were glued to that monitor, knowing that while this fight was supposed to be staged, a lot of it was going to be real. Your nerves felt like electricity in your body, and your fingers kept playing with the metal around your wrist. Suddenly, Roman made a move, sliding into the ring behind Bray and clubbing him from behind, sending Bray sprawling onto the mat face first. Seth and Dean stayed to the outside, watching as Roman followed Bray to the mat, his big forearm smashing into the back of his head. Using his arms as a cover, Bray tried to turn over, but Roman wouldn’t allow it, crouching over his back, alternating between hitting him and grabbing his hair and slamming his face against the mat. Bray’s nose was already bleeding.

Finally, Roman stood, panting heavily. He hauled Bray to his feet, slinging him into the turnbuckle before chopping him across his chest.

Luke looked at you as Rowan arrived next to him. “We could drag you to the ring, or we can carry, you, your choice.”

You weren’t sure if he intended those words to sound as ominous as they did, but you squinted at him. You knew what would make good television, but it caused your stomach to somersault. “Dragging me to the ring by the handcuffs is probably the best way to go. Try not to break my wrist though, got it?”

Rowan shrugged. “We aren’t here to hurt you. This is Bray’s crazy ass scheme.” He sounded extremely disgruntled, and for some reason, that put a small smile on your face.

Back in the ring, Dean and Seth had Bray in the center, taking turns stomping his chest. Roman was in the corner turnbuckle, sweaty and breathing heavy. He had a red mark on his cheek. Looks like Bray got a shot in. Trying to crawl to the apron, Bray was dragged away by Seth, until Bray flipped over, shoving his boot in Seth’s chest, sending him flying across the ring and into the ropes. Dean turned, making a move to haul Bray to his feet, but was quickly taken down by a kick to the back of the legs. 

Faster than you could blink, Bray was out of the ring, falling unceremoniously to the floor, and disappearing under the apron. Roman, Seth, and Dean split up, sliding out of the ring on three different sides before converging where Bray had disappeared. 

Luke looked at you, then reached down to grab the empty bracket hanging from your wrist. “It’s almost time.”

Confused, you watched as The Shield stood still, their eyes trained on the apron. Suddenly, Bray came out the other side, wielding a baseball bat and a microphone. “Ooooo boys, I have a surprise for you! It seems you left something unsupervised in the back, and I just couldn’t resist!”

Tugging on you, Luke began dragging you through the curtain, Erick Rowan behind you, pushing against your sore back. As you reached the ramp, you began to thrash violently, pulling back on the handcuffs, planting your feet, forcing Luke to physically manhandle you down the ramp. With Rowan behind you, you tried to throw some fists, most of which hit his chest, completely ignored. “Stop!” you yelled. “Let me go!”

The crowd reacted violently, booing and freaking out as The Wyatt Family hauled you down the ramp towards Bray, who was swinging the bat in a lacksidasical way. “Isn’t she gorgeous when she’s fired up?”

That made your stomach lurch, but you continued fighting with Harper, managing to kick him in the leg when he reached the ring and tried to push you in. While you were distracted, Rowan took the handcuffs attached to your wrist and secured it to the bottom turnbuckle. The click made you freeze, and you locked eyes with Seth through the ropes, 20 feet away. Remembering where you were, you quickly looked at Roman, who looked horrified and pissed off. “Roman!” you screamed, tugging on the metal. 

Luke picked you up tossed you in the ring under the bottom rope, causing your arm to wrench across your chest. In order to untangle yourself you had to get on your knees and then turn around, your back to the turnbuckle. 

“Did you see that? Did you see that sweet behind? No wonder you boys keep her around. Do you share her?” 

Your head pivoted to glare at Bray. “Shut the Hell up! Let me go!”

“Feisty! I like them a little tamer, but she could be trained. Right Seth?” Bray words stopped you dead in your tracks. What the Hell did that mean? What was he doing airing that out in the middle of the ring at a huge pay per view?

As one, the guys launched themselves into the ring, heading straight for Bray, unconcerned with the bat he was holding. Bray dropped the microphone as the three of the crashed into him, falling on top of you, smashing you into the corner, causing your whole body to bark in pain. So much for not being touched. 

“Fuck!” you yelled, trying to push them off. “Get off!”

Harper jumped in the ring, grabbing Dean and tossing him over the top rope, then going for Roman, who caught sight of him and delivered and spear straight to the stomach. This match was an absolute slug fest. There was no wrestling happening. Even for a street fight, there was no control or planning going on. 

Bray stood, swinging his bat and hitting Roman across his back. “No!” you yelled, tugging on the handcuff. You were on your knees now, reaching towards Roman. “Roman!”

Roman fell, rolling out of the ring and crashing to the floor. Bray and Luke stood between you and Seth, who’s eyes were super focused on the bat in Bray’s hands. Erick Rowan was on the floor behind you, pulling you back into the corner and petting your hair. “Ew stop touching me!” you pushed at his hand, hissing at him.

He grinned at you, and it wasn’t pleasant. “Just relax, little girl. This will all be over soon.” God these guys were creepy as Hell. Did they practice this or was it natural? 

Struggling to keep Rowan’s hands off you with only one arm, you felt the ring bounce as Dean climbed back in, wielding a steel chair. Here we go. Things were getting very interesting now. The four men crashed together, Dean knocking the bat out of Bray’s hands with the chair before slamming the end into his stomach. Seth and Harper traded all out punches, not holding anything back. The crowd was going nuts, the level of violence in the ring escalating quickly. 

Suddenly, you felt lips on your cheek, and you reared back, finding Rowan way to close to your face. “Erick what the Hell are you doing?”

“You are very pretty. Do you think Bray will let me keep you?”

Fuck you hoped that was for the crowd behind him and not real. “Roman is going to kill you! He’s going to rip your arms off for touching me!”

He chuckled. “I think Seth will have more of a problem with it than Roman, but he’s busy at the moment.”

Without warning, Rowan’s head was pulled away from you, turned, and then smashed against the steel post. You looked behind him to see Roman fuming, his eyes boiling with rage. “Roman!” 

He scrambled into the ring, crouching over you, his hands going to the handcuffs. “Are you ok? I’m sorry we fell on you.”

You nodded, putting one arm around his neck in an awkward hug, still playing the part. “I’m ok. Luke has the key! Roman, what is happening? Bray and Erick keep talking about me and Seth. I don’t know if anyone heard or not.”

Looking behind him quickly to check on the status of the men, he turned back to you. “I really don’t know, but I can bet we are all going to be called to the office tonight.” He kissed your cheek, then leaned back to peer into your eyes, raising his voice just a notch. “I’m coming back for you, Baby? Ok?” 

You nodded, because really, what else were you going to do? Seth and Harper had spilled into the crowd, and Harper was slamming Seth’s face into the concrete stairs. Knowing you couldn’t watch without having some sort of reaction, you tried to figure out where Dean had gone. There, he appeared next Rowan behind you, another bat in his hands, this one wrapped in barbed wire. The Lunatic Fringe smashed a knee into Rowan’s face as he tried to rise, then gripped his hair, pressing the barbed wire across his face.

“You want to kiss something? Kiss this, asshole!” Dean dragged the wire over Rowan’s forehead, laughing as blood dripped down his nose and cheeks. “Do you like her? Do you like kissing her? Meet your new girlfriend! I think she’s taking a liking to you too!”

The constant bouncing of the ring behind you caught your attention again, and you turned just in time to see Bray flying at you, completely off balance. On instinct, you raised your foot up, catching him in the jaw. Bray careened, stumbling back into Roman who caught him up in a belly-to-belly suplex, one of the first wrestling moves used during the match. Leaving Bray in the ring, Roman hopped out and headed into the crowd, you presumed to help Seth. 

You could still hear Dean behind you, slamming Rowan into things and cursing at him. But your eyes were on Bray. He was stirring, slowly, but his eyes were open and locked onto you. A smile, that looked a lot like a sneer, crossed his face, and without warning, he raised himself into a bridge on his hands and feet, completely bowed upside down. Step by weird ass step, he began spider walking towards you. Looking around, you realized that the handcuff would only let you slide out of the ring to the left or right. You couldn’t climb up, which is what your instincts screamed at you to do. Pressing yourself further into the corner, your breath caught as Bray righted himself quickly, right in front of you.

You heard the referee trying to peal Dean away from Rowan, so you used the opportunity to call out to him. “Ambrose! A little help!”

Dean heard you and slid into the ring, standing his ground between you and The Eater of Worlds. “Go fuck yourself, Wyatt.”

Standing, the sneer stayed on his face. “Have something to say, Dean?”

Chucking, Dean played with the barbed wire on his bat. “Yeah, don’t look now, but my friends have arrived!”

Bray pivoted right into a double suplex by Seth and Roman, who then quickly crawled on top of him. Dean dove, landing on top of Seth, who grunted in pain. The ref slid in, and you marveled at the sight of The Shield laying on top of Bray Wyatt, looking utterly spent and exhausted as the referee counted one, two, three.

The crowd roared as the bell rung. The three of them quickly got off of Bray, Seth handing Roman the key he must have gotten off Luke. Roman scurried over to you in the most ungraceful way ever. “We have to kiss,” he whispered to you. You tried not to grimace, nodding. As the handcuff fell away, you launched yourself into Roman’s arms, burying your face into his neck for a moment has he lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. One hand was on your hip, the other in your hair as he repeatedly asked you if you were ok.

Nodding to reassure him, you leaned back, gripping his cheeks and pulling him in for a quick three second kiss before wrapping your arms back around his shoulders and squeezing. Dean and Seth came to your side, putting their hands on your arms or back.

Getting down from Roman’s arms, you went to Seth first. You couldn’t stop yourself. He had blood dripping down his forehead from a cut on his hairline, but you still hugged him close. “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah,” he said, letting you go. “I’m ok.”

Dean snatched you up next, swinging you around, making you laugh. “Great job with that kick!”

The four of you stepped back, facing the crowd, and then touched fists. The Shield prevailed, and The Shield was in trouble.


	22. Violent Aftermath

Triple H paced back and forth, running his hand over his bald head and then down to his chin. He hadn’t spoken yet, but he was pissed. At the end of the match, he wasn’t in gorilla, and Carano had told the seven of you that you were to meet with him in the conference room before changing. Bray, Luke, and Erick, who had a towel pressed to his forehead to stop the bleeding, stood on one side of the long table, refusing to sit down. Dean, Roman and Seth were sprawled out in the rolling office chairs as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Keyed up, you stayed standing behind them, your hand on Dean’s chair.

As Hunter paced, no one spoke. The silence loomed over the table. Finally, with his voice low, he stopped to look at the men. “Do you feel better now?” 

That was a rhetorical question, and you reached down to squeeze Dean’s shoulder to warn him against making a snarky comment. 

“I mean, you must, right? You beat each other to hell, there is blood, you broke kayfabe. Hell, I don’t even know why we bothered putting on a match! We could have just let you idiots beat the Hell out of each other in a Hooters parking lot and saved us and the fans the waste of time! Someone else more deserving could have taken that spot!” Hunter’s voice was raising, and veins were popping out on his neck and forehead. “There was no story to that match. None whatsoever. The only person who even tried was Y/N! And she was handcuffed the entire damn time!”

You blushed out of embarrassment. 

Stepping forward, Hunter pressed his hands against the oak table. “Harper, Rowan, you are excused. You were just tossed into this at the last minute.” They almost scurried out of the room. With one finger, Hunter pointed from Bray to a chair, his intention clear, he wanted Bray to sit. He looked at you. “Are you ok? Do you need Medical?”

Shaking your head, you said, “I mean I do have to go by there, but I wasn’t hurt in the match.”

“I want your back x-rayed again, Y/N. This is not up for debate. You had four 200lb guys land on you. And watch your wrist. It’s going to bruise and hurt like Hell from how you were pulling on it.” You only nodded, so he indicated that you should sit too. Finding a seat next to Roman, you did so. Sighing, Hunter stood upright, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know what is going on here. I understand what’s happening with you guys,” he pointed at you and the boys, “but you, Bray, I don’t understand why you would suddenly attack Y/N. This has escalated due to your violence and I want answers.”

He was quiet for a moment, a creepy half-grin on his face. Looking at you, he leered. “AJ sends his regards.”

You were out of your chair and across the table before you knew what was happening. Crouching on the oak underneath you, you grabbed Bray’s dreads in one hand and smashed your fist into his face with the other. Over and over and over, blood spraying from Bray’s nose and onto your shirt, but you didn’t stop. From somewhere you heard screaming, and it took you too long to realize it was coming from your mouth. “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!”

Chaos broke out from behind you, arms wrapping around your torso and yanking you away from Bray. But you wouldn’t relinquish your hold on his dreads. As you were pulled, Bray’s hands came up to grip yours, and you took the opportunity to smash his face into the table. “Goddamn it!” someone yelled.

Finally letting go, you kicked and thrashed, trying to get the arms to let you go. “Y/N stop! Stop right now!” It was Hunter holding you, and in the back of your mind, you knew you should have been mortified. But your whole body was in fight or flight mode, and since you couldn’t get to AJ, the man who had raped and tortured you and then dumped you outside of an ER, his apparent proxy was good enough. 

Bray lunged at you, his eyes wide, blood dripping from his nose into his mouth, staining his teeth red. “You dirty bitch!” Roman and Dean caught him before he could touch you, but he got close enough that you managed to lash out with a boot and kick him in the face, more blood spraying between the two of you.

“Fuck you! Fuck you, Bray you Goddamn bastard!” 

Hunter grunted behind you as your elbow accidentally clipped his temple. “Shit!”

Suddenly, Seth was in front of you, blocking your view of Bray. “Stop! Right now! Princess! Princess, look at me. Hey!” he reached up and grabbed your face, locking eyes with you. “Stop! Right now!”

Your body went limp against Hunter, your limbs going totally useless, as sobs began tearing through your body. “AJ sent him! AJ sent him after me!” Hunter released you and you tumbled into Seth’s arms. Sinking to the floor, Seth gathered you up, pressing your face into his chest, his arms wrapped around you as you sobbed against him. 

“Is AJ your ex-boyfriend?” he whispered so that only you could hear. You nodded, gripping Seth’s t-shirt in your hands.

Hunter’s voice boomed out from behind you. “I need the paramedics in here! Someone call Medical too!”

You wished you could grow smaller in Seth’s lap. Curling into a small ball, you felt your fingers dig into his skin through the fabric, but he didn’t protest. “I got you, Princess. I have you.”

Roman crouched beside you, his hand on Seth’s back. Somehow, he knew not to lay a hand on you. “Take her to the locker room. Get her out of here, now.”

Standing with you in his arms, Seth jostled you so that you could wrap your arms around his neck. Peeking over his shoulder, you saw Dean behind Bray, a knee to his spine, wrenching his arms back. Bray’s face was absolutely wrecked but you felt nothing at that moment, you were completely numb.

Bray couldn’t let you leave without one more barb, though. “AJ say he loves it when you wear your hair up, and wants to know if you remember him holding your ponytail as he fucked you from behind!”

Roman’s fist connected with Bray’s face just as Seth carried you out into the hallway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seth said nothing as he held your hair back, watching as you heaved into the toilet. No matter how many times you tried to push him away, he wouldn’t have it. Rubbing your back, he muttered nonsensical things, causing more tears to leak out of your eyes. Your whole body was shaking, and you were freezing cold. As you pressed your forehead into the seat, trying to catch your breath, a wet cloth appeared in front of you.

Looking up, you found Dean, concern in his eyes. “This will help.”

Seth took it and handed it to you. “Thanks, man.”

“No worries.” Dean said, right as another wave of nausea hit you. “Bray has been taken to the hospital. Roman and Hunter are trying to figure out what the Hell happened. Want to clue us in?”

Groaning, you looked up at him, wiping your mouth with the cloth. “I can’t.”

Crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at you, he said, “Well, Hunter wants explanations, so either he gets them from you, or he gets them from Bray after they wire his jaw back on. Up to you, but if I was you, I’d speak up first. God knows what kind of bullshit he’ll come up with, ya know?”

Readjusting his grip on your hair, Seth sighed. “He isn’t wrong, Princess.”

Taking a deep breath, you leaned away from the toilet. Just slightly, just in case. “But I don’t know how Bray and AJ know each other. I don’t have the answers.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “Who is AJ?”

Waving Dean off, Seth stood up, letting go of your hair. “You can tell them what you know. It’s a start.”

Biting your lip, you gave Seth your best pleading expression. “Can you tell Hunter, Daddy?”

“Oh God no!” Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “I don’t want to hear this shit! I’m out!” He left the bathroom, leaving you and Seth alone.

Crouching down in front of you again, Seth reached out and ran his hand through your hair, cupping your neck. “Are you sure, Princess?”

You nodded. “I can’t tell that story again. I told you because I love you, and you needed to know. But telling my boss? I’d be absolutely mortified.”

A knock sounded at the door and Dean opened it, yelling to you. “It’s the doctor!”

Letting him in, the doctor made his way into the bathroom, Seth moving out of his way. “How are you feeling?”

“Cold, but sweaty. And I can’t stop shaking.”

“Probably shock, but I want to check your concussion ok? Especially if you’ve been vomiting.” He flicked a penlight in your eyes and you glared at him. Why did he never warn you? He looked up at Seth. “Get her a jacket or a blanket.”

Nodding, Seth left and returned a moment later, carrying his hoodie in his hand. “Here sweetie. Let me help you put this on.” 

You were fully capable of putting it on yourself, but you liked Seth taking care of you. After not seeing him for over a week, you soaked in all the attention he could give you. The process was easier with help, anyway. “Seth, you haven’t gotten your cut looked at.”

The doctor looked over at him, trying to see the injury. “I can look at it here.”

Seth waved him off. “Take care of her. Its superficial. I’ve got to go find Hunter.” Leaning down, he kissed your cheek. “I’ll be back soon and then we can head to the hotel.”

You wanted to argue with him, but you just nodded. You heard Seth tell Dean to keep an eye on you as he left, moving aside for Paige to come barreling through the door. “Where is she?”

“Hi to you too, Wife,” Dean quipped.

“Eat me. Where is she?”

Dean pointed and Paige moved into the doorway, standing behind the doctor as he took your pulse. “Did you really fuck Bray Wyatt’s face up?”

Nausea rolled in your stomach, and you lurched toward the toilet. Stepping up behind Paige, Dean answered for you. “It was the craziest thing I’ve ever seen. One second Bray is sneering at her, the next she is on top of the table smashing her hand into his nose as he just sat there like an idiot.”

The doctor reached down to grab your hand, and you flinched. “You probably should have mentioned this when I got here.”

Heaving, you glared at him. “I’ve got a lot of stuff going on at once.”

“As soon as your vomiting stops we need to get you to the hospital. If you are truly in shock, fluids would do you a world of good. And I know Hunter wants your back x-rayed. Your hand too.” Standing, he leaned against the wall, content to just wait it out.

His presence was annoying you, and there were too many people in this bathroom with you. “Come on, guys, leave. You don’t need to see me throwing up. Get out!”

Dean snorted. “You didn’t tell Daddy to get out, now did you?” He rolled his eyes, moving away from the bathroom door. Paige followed him.

“What the Hell did that mean?” she asked. Thankfully Dean didn’t answer her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You spent the whole night in the Emergency Room, making you extremely irritable. Dean had texted Seth to let him know where you were, and he rolled in like a thundercloud around 1am. He was moody and restless, refusing to sit down and pacing for hours. Taking mercy on Dean, you told him he could leave since Seth had arrived, and Dean almost bolted out the door. You didn’t ask Seth how his conversation with Hunter went. Truly, you just didn’t want to think about it. Sleep kept tugging at you, but you refused to give in to it. 

Finally, around four in the morning the results from your x-rays came back. No more damage to your cracked ribs and your hand was not broken, just bruised. You were free to go. 

Seth drove like a grandma to the hotel, but you didn’t comment. Every action made your body feel heavy, and you just wanted to curl up next to Seth and sleep. Arriving, Seth paid the valet and grabbed your gym bag and his before leading you upstairs.

“Are we going to my room or yours?” you asked. The question wasn’t sexual, you were just curious.

“Yours. I roomed with Dean again and I think Paige is taking over.”

You nodded, pressing the floor button inside the elevator. Seth was busy sending a text, so you watched him for just a moment. He was still in his ring gear, which showed how frazzled he was, and his hair was down and dry, flying all over the place, making you smile a bit. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and you lead the way to your room. Seth took the key from you and opened the door, pushing in first since he had the bags. Getting inside, you stood still in the center of the room, suddenly not knowing what to do.

“Princess?”

You turned your head to see Seth watching you, the bags at his feet. “Hmm?”

“Are you ok?” His expression turned worried and it make your heart break.

“I’m sorry.” Tears began forming in your eyes.

Stepping towards you, he reached out and you went into his arms. “Baby, what are you sorry for?”

Burying your face in his chest, you sighed. “I’m a mess. My life is a mess, and I dragged you into it without telling you first.”

He just wrapped his arms around you, rocking gently. “No one is perfect, and we all have past issues. But I do not regret for one minute that you are in my life. Do you understand? We have some things to work on, but we’ll get through it, ok?” You could only nod against him, even though at that moment it felt as if nothing in life would ever be right again. “Why don’t you go take a shower while I get my things from Dean’s room, ok?”

That actually sounded wonderful, so you let go of him and grabbed a pair of pajamas out of your bag. He kissed your cheek and left the room, leaving you to head into the bathroom. Your shower was quick, and you were already in bed under the covers when Seth returned. You sat up and watched him put his bag down. “I called for a cleaning service. I got blood all over your hoodie.”

He chuckled, moving over to the side of the bed before sitting down next to you. His hand touched your arm and rubbed. “I don’t care about the hoodie. Do you want to get something to eat?”

Knowing you should, but just being too exhausted, you shook your head. “No, I just want to go to sleep. You go ahead.”

Seth snorted. “I’m in no mood to eat.” He sighed, brushing your wet hair away from your face. “What do you need?”

Tilting your face to look directly in his eyes, you shrugged. “Can you just hold me?”

“Yeah, Princess, of course.” Standing, he crossed to the other side of the bed and stripped out of his ring gear, then hesitated. “I have to take a shower. I’m disgusting.”

Giving him a weak smile, you nodded. “You are never disgusting, but I’ll wait right here for you.”

He only laughed and walked off, taking his turn in the bathroom. You laid back down and closed your eyes, accidently falling asleep without waiting for him to return.


	23. For Now

It was still dark when you woke up, feeling Seth pressed against your back like the world’s best heating pad. Shifting to turn over, you watched him sleep, his arm thrown over his head and his hair in disarray on the pillow. Just a few hours ago, you had been relieved to have the discussion about AJ with Seth, relieved to have that out in the open and moving forward, with the intention of slowing down a bit. But with a snap of handcuffs, that was all out the window. The two of you were thrown back into the deep end, struggling to take care of each other before really understanding what was happening. AJ was the only person in your life that you had ever hated. Hate was such a disgusting emotion, and it ate at the soul. But now, you knew without any doubt, you could add Bray to that very short list. It wasn’t something you were proud of, and you still didn’t know how Bray knew AJ, but he had willingly stepped into your life and tried to ruin the only good thing you actually had. Bray truly was The Eater of Worlds. 

Seth’s breathing changed and your eyes flicked back up to his face, away from his chest where they had drifted. He was watching you now, his expression quiet and contemplative. “Princess.”

The name made you melt, and you moved to press your face against his shoulder, smiling a bit when his chest hair tickled your nose. He gathered you close, pressing kisses against your hair. The two of you were silent for a while, just breathing each other in. “Why did you call me Princess today?”

He understood your question. You wanted to know why, after talking about taking it slow, the two of you had reverted right back into your old ways. “I knew I needed to get your attention, and nothing else was working. You’ve always been so responsive to Princess, so I took the risk.”

There was no denying that you were responsive to his nickname for you. You had thought it was only a sexual reaction, but you had been proven otherwise. “I’m sorry I called you Daddy in front of Dean.”

Seth snorted and chuckled against your forehead. “Are you?”

“No,” you laughed a bit. “I don’t regret it at all. It felt right. Being with you feels right.”

“Hmmm, it does feel right.” Turning so the two of you were face to face, he ran his free hand down your arm and across your stomach. The tank top you were wearing had ridden up slightly, showing your belly button. “And how does this feel?”

You whole body warmed up at his touch, and your eyes closed. “Feels good, Daddy.”

“Want me to tell you something, Princess?” he mumbled, his lips pressed under your ear.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I liked it when you called me Daddy in front of Dean. It got me hard in my ring gear.”

Well that explained his quick exit from the room. Seth’s hands were now in your hair, pulling you in for a kiss. Your lips met and it took all of your self-control not to claw yourself closer to him. Suddenly, you wanted to be pressed naked against him, but you worried he’d tell you no after the day you had. The signs he was giving you were positive, but with Seth that was never a guarantee. “Daddy, will you make love to me?”

Kissing you a few more times, Seth nodded. “Yeah, Baby. Only if you feel up to it.”

You wanted to cry with relief. “Yes, please! I missed you and I want you inside of me!”

Seth groaned, pivoting off the bed and taking you with him to the floor. He moved so fast you didn’t have time to react, but before you could blink you were on your knees in front of him, looking up at the most gorgeous man on the planet. And he was yours. “You missed me, Princess? Show me how much.”

Oh, God, yes. Yearning shot through your body, and you spread your knees to get a better purchase on the floor before reaching up to slowly pull his basketball shorts down. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, and you felt yourself get wet at the thought. His cock was rock hard, standing straight up and waiting for your mouth. “Want me to suck your dick, Daddy?”

“I think you better, Princess. Gotta get it nice and wet for your pussy.” His expression was absolutely focused on your face, so he knew when his words lit a fire in your blood. 

The friction of your flannel pajamas against your clit was driving you nuts, but at that moment, you just wanted to show him how much you loved him. Slowly, you licked from his balls all the way to the tip, gathering the precum that had begun leaking there. “You taste good, Daddy.” His eyes burned on yours, never letting go. Repeating the movement a few times, you finally reached up to grab the base of his cock before moving your mouth down over him, swirling your tongue around the head and the sides.

“Ugh,” Seth moaned, a hand coming up to grip your hair. “I missed your mouth, baby.”

Backing off, you gave him a pout. “More than you missed me?”

Seth wasn’t putting up with your games. Using the hand that was in your hair, he moved you to take him back in your mouth. “When I was lying in bed at night, missing you, this is what I fantasized about, Princess. You’d mouth off, letting your sass take over, and I’d drag you to your knees and push myself in your mouth, gripping your hair and just riding your face. All I could hear were your moans and they went straight to my dick, little girl. So yeah, I missed your mouth on my dick more than I missed your mouth misbehaving.”

His words echoed his motions, his dick pivoting in and out of your mouth at a rapid pace. Bracing yourself, you pressed your hands against his thighs, marveling at the feel of the hair against your palms. You were so turned on, you were sure there was a wet patch on your pants, and your eyes never left his. You let him use you, your whole body feeling full of electricity. Suddenly he slowed, then popped out of your mouth. Pouting, your eyes questioned him.

“There is no way that after a week and a half of not being with you that I’m finishing in your mouth.” Fully stepping out of his shorts, he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling you to stand in between his knees. “I want to see you, Princess.”

His hands landed on your hips, sneaking under your shirt to rub soft, gentle circles against your skin. Lust shone in his eyes as he dragged his palms up your ribs, taking your tank top with them until he reached your arms. You pulled it off, dropping it to the floor before placing your hands on his broad shoulders. “What do you want to see?” you asked, your voice husky and low.

“All of you, Baby Girl. Show me what I’ve missed.”

Removing your hands from his shoulders, you covered his hands with your own, pushing your pajama pants down. Your underwear slipped, riding low on your hips, but you didn’t pull them back up. Wiggling a bit as Seth reached around to grab your ass, you kicked your pants away, standing before him in your light blue panties and nothing else. Pulling you to him, his mouth laid wet kisses on your stomach and hipbones before sliding up over your ribs and to your breasts. His mouth was hot as he covered your nipple, his other hand reaching up to play with the other as he licked, nipped, and sucked your tit. Your head fell back and your eyes closed, moaning as he switched between the two, never staying in one place for long. “Mmm, Daddy,” you sighed. “I love when you do that.”

“What, Princess,” he asked against your skin. “What do you like that I do? Use your words.”

Finding words when he was sending shockwaves through your body was tough, but you did your best. “I love when you bite my tits, Daddy. And when your big hands grab me and squeeze.”

He echoed your words with his actions. “Do you, Princess? You like that?”

You nodded, finally opening your eyes and looking down at him. His eyes were locked on your face, at every expression that flickered across it. His lips trailed to trace the crease where your breast met your ribcage. “I want to leave a mark right here, Baby Girl. And it’s gonna be dark.”

Another flood of wetness coated your panties. “Yes, Daddy. Mark me.”

Reaching around you to grip your thighs, he hauled you onto his lap, your cloth covered pussy pressed against his bare cock. The sensation made your eyes roll back into your head just as Seth’s mouth latched onto the spot he chose and began sucking and biting at it, no doubt leaving a hickey to rival all others. Unable to control the bottom half of your body, you began sliding against him, humping slowly at first, and then with a quicker pace. Your arms made their way around his neck, holding him close, pressing your face into his hair. Your pussy glided against him, and you moaned. “Can you feel me, Daddy? Can you feel how wet you make me? As soon as you put your hands on me I drip. I can’t help it. Everything you do turns me on and I never want you to stop!” You were rambling, the words tumbling out of your mouth as Seth finally let go of your skin and growled, sucking your nipple back into his mouth.

“Fuck, Princess, you are so beautiful, so willing for me. Always wanting to please me.” His hands ran up and down your thigh before moving a finger to your panties.

“Yes, Daddy!” you moaned, your hips rubbing against him faster. “I want to be your good girl.”

Slipping a finger inside the leg of your underwear, he pulled them to the side, finally allowing the skin to skin contact you craved. “Do you? Then come on, Baby Girl. Take me inside of you and ride me like a good girl.”

Reaching down, you grabbed his dick in your hand, pumping a few times before sliding him against your wetness. “Feel me, Daddy?”

He hummed, leaning back on his hands to watch you. “Oh yeah, baby, I feel you.”

Angling your hips to take him better, you pressed against him, sighing as he slipped in. You sank down an inch or two before rising again, doing it slowly again and again, watching his facial expressions. At first he allowed it, but quickly you saw frustration rise.

He growled at you, but never moved his hands to touch you. “Princess, do I need to spank you?”

Throwing him a teasing smile, you replied. “Maybe Daddy. I might need a reminder of who is in charge.”

That was all he needed to hear. With one arm around your waist, he flipped the two of you so you were on your back on the bed. Shoving his dick into you with such force the headboard hit the wall, he grabbed your leg and threw it over his shoulder, exposing one ass cheek for his slaps. His left hand holding your ankle, and the right hand swiftly smacking your ass, he panted. “This is what you missed? Being punished for having a smart mouth? Daring Daddy? I thought you said you wanted to make love. Is this making love?”

He pounded into you, never letting up. Your hands gripped the bedsheets tightly even as your pussy clenched around him. “It’s how we make love, Daddy.”

“What if I wanted to show you how much I cherish you? Don’t you want soft touches and candlelight, Baby Girl?” He tossed his hair back, causing it to fly over his shoulders.

“No! I want passion and consequences!” The words tore from you as he slapped your ass one more time before reaching up and pressing his thumb to your clit. Your legs tensed, and you could feel your orgasm quickly rising to the surface.

He grunted, feeling you squeeze around him. “Gonna cum, Princess?”

You nodded, forcing yourself to hold his gaze. “Please may I cum?”

His breath was short, his thumb still moving against you, when suddenly he pushed two fingers into you on either side of his dick, stretching you even further. “Cum! Cum right now!”

You didn’t need to be told twice. Screaming, your whole body tensed and wetness flooded out of you, coating his hand and his dick. Simultaneously you felt him reach his orgasm, ropes of cum lashing your insides, sending you into another extended trembling mess of an orgasm. Removing his fingers, Seth laid on top of you, his tongue in your mouth as he kissed the breath out of your body. Slowly, ever so fucking slowly, he continued to push in and out of you, allowing every single shiver of your body to fade before he stopped.

Wrapping your arms around him, you gave yourself over to his kiss, making out with him and hoping he could feel how much you loved him. When he moved back you whined a little, but he just chuckled, gripping your ribs and moving you further up the bed until you head hit the pillows. Covering the both of you with the sheets, he pulled you to him, resuming the kiss before moving down your neck, ending to survey the mark he left under your breast. 

“Mmm this is going to bruise so nicely.” He pressed his lips against it, adding another quick bite to the area before laying his head on your stomach.

You ran your hands through his dark hair, loving how soft it was. “I should find new ring gear to show it off.”

You felt his dick stir against your leg, and he pulled you closer to his body. “That both turns me on and makes me extremely jealous.”

Laughing, you pushed against his head so he would look at you. “Why would that make you jealous? It’s your mark, and I’d be showing the world I belong to someone.”

He scoffed, pressing a light kiss against your breast. “I put it in that spot so I’d be the only one who could see it. If anyone glimpses it, I might get violent.”

Continuing to play with his hair, you smiled. “I didn’t know Daddy was a jealous man.”

“You are my Princess, and I do not share. And I will protect you and keep you safe, forever.”

Forever. Such magical words. Words that you had heard before. Forever never panned out. But for now, yes, for now, those were words you understood. For now was all you needed. It was all that was guaranteed. And it was all that you could accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
